My Grail War
by angelcarstairs4679
Summary: Ever wanted to have an adventure? What happens if you are forced into an ancient war where Servants battle to the death? Follow Yuki, a 16 year old high schooler in her journey as a Master in the sixth grail war.
1. Prologue

**Hi guys. So this is my first anime fanfic and I've been in love with this series for a while now and I wanted to write something about the Fate series. Hope you enjoy this! I don't own any of the original characters.**

 **200 years ago, the three great families, the Einzberns, Makiris and Tohsakas came together to summon the Holy Grail, a holy artifact capable of granting any wish. However, they discovered that it had the power to grant only one wish. Their alliance dissolved into a brutal war, the Holy Grail War. Once every sixty years, seven magi come together and battle for the Grail in Fuyuki City. They summon Heroic Spirits, heroes from legends and other eras from across the globe. They are Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Assassin, Caster, Berserker. One master and Heroic Spirit work together to eliminate the other masters and win the Grail. But so far, no one has won the war…**

In the current time, Fuyuki City…

"Yuki-chan! Time to go to school!" my mother called from downstairs. I groaned as I stirred in my heavenly nest of blankets, the warmth enveloping me. "Come on," I mumbled as I curled in deeper. "Unless you don't want me to buy you the latest manga on Noragami (sorry, just a random manga but watch the anime. Its awesome!), you can continue your beauty sleep!" my mum called again and that got me up. I shot out of bed and within ten minutes was dressed and downstairs, sipping the hot tea my mum had made. The tea warmed me from head to foot, making me sigh with satisfaction.

"Why is manga and anime the only thing to persuade you to wake up?" she groaned as she set down my toast I front of me. "Anime is my life," I replied as I attacked the toast with butter. As I munched on my meal, my mum flipped through the channels, stopping at the news channel. "Another gas leak has happened at the New Fuyuki Centre last night. Workers have been removed form the scene last night and seemed to be unharmed. Unfortunately, the source of the leak has yet to be determined. Please tune in for more news," the anchorman was saying and my mum switched it off.

"Gas leaks are happening almost every week now," my mum said. "I'm going," I said as I snatched my bag and hurried outside. "Take care!" my mum called as I walked down the road, students were walking down the street, chatting as they made their way to school. Small elementary school children were walking, hands held among each other and their hats bobbing as they entered the schoolbus. I jammed my earphones into my ears and Kalafina began to play their song.

This was my life. Going to school everyday. Studying until late in the day before going home. The typical life of a teenager. Sometimes I wished that I could do something more than just going to school and studying. I eached the gates of the school and a voice called out to me. "YUKI!" a familiar voice yelled and my friend, Fiji slammed into me. "Seriously," I groaned as I straightened by jacket and she grinned. "Come on. It's the last day of school. Perk up a little," she said and I couldn't help but smile. She was literally my only friend in school but somehow I felt I couldn't get that close with her. There was always something between others and me.

"Any plans for the holidays?' I asked as I slid my shoes into the locker. "Going for a ski trip with Mum and Dad but that's about it," she said and we made our way up to the fourth floor where our class was. The climb was long but at least I had Fiji to accompany me. "You?" she asked and I grinned. "I managed to get a part time job at in the city. Mum wasn't too happy about it but at least I'm getting paid. Plus, I get to buy manga when it is first released so it's a good bet," I said. Fiji wasn't really into anime but she managed to handle my fangirling pretty well so far.

School went on as normal the whole day. I got a ton of homework from Shitsui Sensei on math and I groaned thinking of the amount of chemistry homework I had to complete by tomorrow, courtesy of Ebisu Sensei. I parted ways with Fiji outside of school since her house was the opposite direction of mine. I walked towards my house, the sky already turning dark and the streetlamps were flickering on. I shivered and hugged my jacket closer to me as I neared the junction.

Just then, a loud boom resonated from nearby. The sound of metal clashing sounded as well and without thinking I headed towards the direction. It seemed to be coming from a nearby park. I skidded to a halt as I saw two blurs moving in the dark, sparks flying from their blades. A woman swung her chains in the air, her eyes shielded yet she moved as though she had laser vision. A woman stood nearby, her purple hair flying in the wind. Gems were held in between her fingers and she was muttering under her breath.

A man with a red spear was practically flying in the air, laughing as he landed on top of a telephone pole. He balanced his spear in between his shoulder blades, smirking. "Well, little ladies. Don't you want to take your leave?" he smirked as the two women stood their ground. "Where is your Master, Lancer?" the purple haired woman shouted and he grinned. Lancer? What kind of name is that? He didn't look local either. His hair was blue and long, tied back in a ponytail and he wore a tight looking outfit. His red eyes shone in the darkness, like a feline trying to hunt down its prey.

"My Master is none of your business. Surprised you show yourself out in the open, Master of Rider," he said as she readied her gems. She muttered something in what seemed like German and a laser shot through the air as she released one of the gems. The man merely jumped off and landed on the ground without a sound. "Touche," he grinned and he swung his spear in the air. "I've heard there is a Master in the area so my Master sent me to investigate. Looks like he was right," Lancer said as he swung his spear. The spear began to glow a nasty red and the end lit.

"Lets see how you deal with Gae Borg," he grinned, his eyes shining but as he was about to spring I took a step back and snapped a twig. Shit, doesn't this shit only happen in movies? I gulped as the three people swung their gaze towards me and I gulped. The violet-haired woman's eyes widened and she was about to say something when the man called Lancer lunged. "Rider!' the woman cried out and her companion shot forwards, chains in her hands. She swung them like a lasso and clasped onto the man's spear. He grunted as he tried to tug it free.

"Girl, get out of here!" the woman yelled but I remained frozen in my place. My heart was pounding so hard I thought it would rip through my chest. "You know the rules, mage. No witnesses in the Holy Grail War," Lancer snarled but he too couldn't seem to take his eyes of me. "Hey little missy. Did you mother fight in the previous war?" he asked and I gulped.

"What are you talking about? I don't know what this Holy Grail War even is. My mum is just an accountant," I said and he sighed. "Man, she looks just like her too," he said just as he snatched his spear free. "No hard feelings, kid?" he said as he lunged at me. I screamed as I ducked. The spear missed me by millimeters and I tore out of there. As I ran, the man called out. "You can run but you can't hide. I'm giving you a chance but for now, you better run." I didn't need to be told twice and I ran without stopping until my house was in sight.

"Yuki, why are you home so late?" my mum asked as I closed the door. Dinner was already on the table and my father was there reading his newspaper. "Dear, she is in one piece. That's all that matters," he said as I sat down. My stomach was in knots and I barely even scrapped through the meal. After that I went straight to my room and locked all the doors and windows. I slumped onto my bed, my body sticky with sweat and my mind racing with thoughts.

What the heck was that?! It looked like someone having a life match of street fighters and the purple-haired woman; the man called her a mage. Isn't mage another word for witch or wizard? Good grief, this is not some crazy video game! I lay down on my bed and just lay there for a moment. The man thought mum took part in a war. Was there even a war to begin with? The Holy Grail War. Does that even exist?

I gave up thinking and went to the shower. After that I just curled up in bed and stared out of the window. The moon shone brightly in the sky as I tried in vain to sleep. When sleep finally came, I dreamed of the man chasing me down an alley, piercing his spear through my chest. I could taste the blood in my mouth and blood streaming from my chest, the blood warm and moist. As I slumped to the ground, I could feel myself going, my brain shutting down and vision going blurry. A small tap tap sound came and I opened my eyes. Purple flashed outside and I bucked up from bed.

The purple hair woman was outside, sitting on the branch of the tree looking at me. I nearly screamed as she muttered something under her breath and the window flew open. "Who the hell are you?" I breathed as she climbed into the room. "You shouldn't have been there," she groaned. "Quickly go and pack. You need to leave," she said and I just gaped at her. "Excuse me?" I asked and she sighed. "You've been caught up in a war you wished you weren't involved in. Unless you want to lose you head, you can stay here," she said.

"But what about my parents? What am I going to tell them?" I asked and she sighed. "None mages… I've put a spell on them to make them think you've gone on a school trip for two weeks. Also I've put a magical barrier around the compound so they'll be safe from any Servant attacks," she said as she flung a duffel bag at me. "Do it," she said and I began to pack everything at top speed.

"So what are you? A magician of some sort?" I asked and she sighed. Initially I thought she was around her late twenties but now I saw the lines that were etched around her face and the streaks of white that were in her hair. Her eyes though, were a light purple that seemed to have hardship and wisdom drilled into them. "I'm a mage. A magic user. I can sense that you have some magic circuits as well," she said and I gulped. "Wait, magic circuit?" I asked. "A magic circuit is what gives a mage their powers. Without one, even a person born into a long line of mages would not be able to perform even the easiest spell," she said.

I threw the duffel bag over my shoulder and followed her to the window. She jumped down and I followed her, shrieking a little as I thumped on my butt. We walked, or rather sped walked down the street towards the slightly richer area of town. "What was that woman with you just now? What she did wasn't human," I asked as the woman steered me around the corner. "She's keeping watch on us now," she said as she stopped in front of a large mansion. She swung the gate open and led me in, locking the door behind us.

"Are you sure its safe to bring the girl here, Master?" a voice asked and the woman from earlier appeared in front of us in a cloud of purple sparks. I shrieked and backed away but the other merely nodded. "I couldn't just leave here there, Rider," she said, sounding exhausted. Rider bowed her head in respect as we walked down the hall. The house was huge and definitely old. The place had a sort of nobility feel to it. Everything was antique and the only thing that looked modern was the telephone at the end of the hall.

We came to a room and she opened the door. "You'll be staying here for the rest of your stay," she said as she led me in. The room was huge, with a four-poster bed and oak cabinets. Drapes hung on the walls and there was a small table with a tea set on it. "Rider, leave us," the woman said and Rider bowed, dematerializing before us. I gasped but the other woman paid no heed to me. "Can you please tell me what is going on here?" I asked as the woman sat down. "Tea?" she asked as she poured it into a teacup and put a sugar cube in it. Her gaze told me I had no option so I just accepted it from her.

"What you just saw was a battle between Servants," she said, sipping her tea. "Servants?" I wondered and she nodded. "They are Heroic Spirits from legends and history called forth into this era to fight in the Holy Grail War. There are seven masters and servants in total," she said and I choked on my tea. "There are seven people like that Lancer dude running amok in the city?" I asked and she sighed. "Not all Servants are that bad," she said. "So what does this war got to do with me?" I asked. "The first rule of the war, actually in any situation involving mages, we must always eliminate witnesses. Just now you witnessed my battle between Lancer so according to the rules, you were to be terminated as you were a non magic user. He was just abiding to it," she said.

"I didn't thank you earlier, madam…" I started to say when she snorted. "Madam? Really, you make me feel old. Call me Sakura. Tohsaka Sakura," she said. Sakura. Kind of fits her since she looked like a flower of sorts. "Wait, earlier you told me I have magic, what is it called?" I asked and she smiled. "Magic circuit. That means you have the ability to do magic," she said and I looked flabbergasted. "Wait, that means I'm a witch?" I blurted and she laughed. "Mage, to be precise. You may not look like it but you have some powerful magic circuits in you right now," she said as she sipped.

Ok. My holidays just started but I've just found out that I'm a mage with magic circuits. I can do magic. Haha. I feel like I'm about to be spirited away to Hogwarts or something. Great.

"But since you don't know how to use magic and all, its best for the duration of the war that you stay here in this house. I have familiars posted throughout the compound so I'll be notified where anything suspicious enters the vicinity," Sakura said and I was about to open my mouth to ask what on earth a familiar was when she whispered something and her hand began to glow. A small sparrow made of glass formed on her hand and it floated in the air, wings flapping. "Cool," I whispered as it moved out of the room. "Familiars take on various shapes depending on the mage that conjures them. They can be in the form of a bat, glass creature like mine, the like. You'll be safe here," Sakura said and she stretched, yawning.

"Its been a long day. You better get some sleep," she said as she got up and began to clear away the things. "Sakura, why are you helping me?" I asked as she paused at the doorway. "I have a debt to be repaid," she just said and she left, closing the door behind her. I tumbled on the bed, sinking into the luxurious sheets. I didn't know what was going on but I fell asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow.

 **Btw I just started writing a fanfic about Free! Iwatobi Swim Club featuring the life of Makoto's daughter and her passion to form the ultimate swim team. Hope you guys can support and read it.**

 **All comments are welcomed.**


	2. Are you my Master?

**OK so here is chapter 2. I'm going to have an exam in a few weeks so I may not be posting for a while. Also I will start to include some fun facts about the series. I do not own the characters except for Yuki.**

I spent the next day walking around the house. Despite its size, there weren't any servants running about cleaning the place. Speaking of Servants, Rider doesn't seem to be around either. Must have gone with Sakura to do some surveillance work of sorts.

I wondered around the corridors until I came to the ground floor. There were many portraits of previous family heads lining the walls and some family photos were there as well. _I wondered what happened to her family?_ I wondered to myself as I looked at the pictures. More or less they look the same. The members of the Tohsaka family had dark hair and blue eyes. I saw a small cabinet where framed pictures were placed but seemed to be in bad use. They were thick with dust and I coughed a little as I picked one up and swept the dust away.

Underneath the dust was a picture of a famiy of four. The father was in his mid forties and he had his arm around a woman, her long hair flapping in the wind, a sweet and gentle smile on her face. His other hand rested on the shoulder of a girl, who had her arms wrapped around who was clearly her younger sister. Both sisters had the same luxurious black hair and blue eyes. Both were laughing and smiling. _I wondered what happened to them?_ I thought to myself as I set it down.

As I put down the frame, I saw a statue of a man who was the first head of the Tohsaka family, from what I remembered from the portraits I saw. Sapphires were imbedded in his eyes and I poked at them. I shrieked a little as the eyes just went in and a door opened before me. "Crap, this is so movie like," I mumbled to myself as I stepped through.

The stairways descended into a room where there were books lying around and some sort of magical instruments lined the walls. Everything had been pushed back against the walls to reveal a circle with a pattern drawn in the middle of the room. It looked slightly faded with a small scrape of cloth in the middle of it. A Summoning circle, from what it looked like.

A book was opened on the table and I went over to look at it. Ancient script was written in what looked like German and the words turned my head into a mess when I looked at them. In the illustration next to it, a man stood at the edge of the circle, hand outstretched and the circle glowing with a person in the middle of it. A symbol of sorts was tattooed on his right hand.

"Interesting," I thought aloud just as I felt a sharp pain on my hand. I gasped as I saw a symbol appearing on my hand, glowing bright red. The glow diminished and a symbol that looked like a star appeared on my hand. The pain diminished slightly but that was the least of my problems. The circle had started to glow and I jumped back. "Shit, I didn't say shit," I muttered, backing against the wall as the room hummed and the circle grew brighter. There was a loud bang and the room filled with dust, throwing me backwards.

"Holy shit," I groaned as I got up. Books were strewn all over the place and the circle had gone back to its faded colour. "Damn, how am I going to explain this to Sakura?" I groaned just as a loud bang and smashing sound came from above. "Good grief!" I shrieked as I hurtled up the stairs and tore to the first floor. Dust was coming from under the door of the living room. "Man, I don't think insurance covers this much!" I groaned as I tried to get the door open. It gave way and I slammed onto the ground, the door smashing to the ground underneath me. I coughed as the smoke and dust cleared and gasped.

A man was seated on the wreckage of what looked like a grand piano. His leg of thrown over the other and he sat there as though he was on his throne from high. He looked up and smirked. "Ah, so it's you," he said and I tried not to yell. "Do I know you?" I asked and he smirked even more. "Let me ask thee," he said as he stood up and came over to me. "Are you my Master?" he asked and I gaped at him. "Master?" I blurted and he sighed.

"You were worse the other time," he said as he sat back down on the wreckage. Now that the dust had cleared, I could see his abs showing from under his black armour. He wore a long red coat and had gauntlets on his wrists. His hair shone white in the afternoon sun but his smirked ruined it all. "I don't know what's going on but is this the proof you're looking for?" I asked, showing him my right hand.

He looked at it and snorted. "Oh dear. Looks I have a little girl as a Master," he said as I walked towards him. "Who are you calling little?" I snapped and he grinned even more. "I answered the call of the Grail to find myself with a person who clearly has no idea what is going on. My my," he said. "I sorta know what the war is about. Sakura told me about it," I said and his eyebrows quirked up. "Interesting. Now that you are a Master, she may have no choice but to kill you," he said and I took a step back.

"What do you mean? She brought me here on her own accord," I started to say and he shook his head. "Good grief. That was before she knew you would be a Master. Now that your Command Spells have appeared, you are an enemy to her," the man said and I groaned. "Man, I didn't sign up for this," I said as I ran my hands through my hair and started to pace around the room. The man watched as I paced, watching me like a scientist watching his specimen.

"Well then, who are you supposed to be?" I asked and he shrugged. "Geez. If you're a Master you would know by now. I'm of the Archer class," he said, taking a mock bow. "Archer?" I asked and he snorted. "My child, did Sakura not tell you about the Servant classes?" he asked and I shook my head. He sighed as he took his seat on the wreckage.

"There are seven classes in total and each servant falls under one class. There are the three Knight classes, the Saber class, Archer class and Lancer class. The other four fall under the Rider class, Caster class, Assassin class and Berserker class. Out of the seven classes, those under the knight class are the strongest," he said. "Wow, that means that I've got a strong Servant!" I said and he smiled. "Yeah, for a non mage, this is amusing. But this is not the first time it had happened before like this," he said.

"So now to business. Before we seal our pact, let me ask you this. What do you desire of the Holy Grail?" he asked. It took me a moment to think. "Nothing?" I said and he groaned. "Girl, the main reason you've been chosen as a Master is because you have desire that it deems worthy of granting. So let me ask you again. What do you wish from the Grail?" he asked. I never really thought of what I wanted in life. But maybe what I had always wanted was never going to be achieved anyway. "I just want everyone to be happy," I said and he snorted. "My my," he said and he got up. "Well, I do have a wish for the Grail but that information will be disclosed. Now our pact has been sealed, Master," he said, bowing.

I flushed a little as he did so. "No need to be so formal and all," I mumbled, trying to regain my composure. "So, I'll just call you Archer then," I said and he smiled. "And what is your name may I ask?" he asked. "Uh.. um… Ayuzawa Yuki," I said and he smiled again. "Well, Yuki then. It suits you better than Master," he said and I flushed even more. _Sheesh, what's my problem,_ I mentally screamed at myself. I held out my hand and he gaped at it. "Don't we normally seal a pact with shaking hands?" I asked and he sighed. "As you wish," he said and we shook hands.

"Well, then. Now that everything is settled and all, let me give you your first job," I said and he smirked. "That's very quick of you, Master. What do you wish of me?" he asked and I blushed again. Damn, why do I keep on blushing? "Clean this room," I said and to my surprise he smirked. "I guessed you would say that," he said and he moved to get a broom. I walked out and went back to my room. As I sank into the bed, I shrieked a little, staring at my hand. I'm a Master. Haha. Great.

 **Somewhere in the desert**

The wind whipped against my face, dust threatening to blind me with every step. I huffed as I pulled the cloth closer to my face. _The village shouldn't be too far now,_ I thought to myself. I've been crossing this wasteland for the past three days and it was already killing me. But in my mind, as long as the people of the village have happiness, I will feel at peace.

As I made my way to the village, the children came to me, laughing as I pulled some chocolate bars from my pocket and gave it to them. They shrieked with happiness as I gave them some food and their parents soon came near, wondering what was going on. After discussing matters with them, they allowed me to stay in a nearby shelter. I gratefully entered the shade and pulled the cloth down from my face. I shook the sand out of my shoes and lay on the bed, although made of straw but feels heavenly under my body.

I pulled a picture from under my coat and looked at it. The picture of a woman in her twenties stared back at me, her blue eyes happy and smiling. Her black hair fell down her back like a waterfall and her curves showed through the red dress she was wearing. I remembered the day we took this picture. It was the night where I brought her to a posh diner with literally caused me two weeks worth of wages. I had so much trouble trying to understand what the menu meant that she had laughed her head off and helped me to order.

Throughout the dinner we had talked and the whole thing was perfect. The more I gazed at her, the more I fell for her. She had asked me to go to London with her where she finished her education at Clock Tower. But since I had long ago realized that I had no talent whatsoever in magecraft, I had left to go travelling around the world, helping people in need, trying to be the hero of justice my father once strived to be. But when I heard that Rin had came back to Japan, I came back immediately.

After dinner, we were walking by the place where our last battle had commenced. For some reason, we ended up at Ryuudo Mountain and we were staring at the lake where we lost Saber and Archer. She had started to cry, blaming herself for what happened while I wrapped my arms around her, whispering her name. When she finally calmed down, I had fallen on one knee and asked her to marry me. She looked shocked for a while but soon after, she said yes. Life after the wedding was perfect, but a few years later, I told her that I wanted to continue my work as a Hero of Justice. And Rin being Rin, she told me to forget about it but I left anyway. I never heard from her since.

As I tried to suppress my tears, how much I missed her, the sound of her name, her sapphire eyes and her bossiness, I felt a familiar sting on the back of my right hand and I saw the familiar symbol taking shape. Just as it happened, I ring came from my pocket and I flicked the phone open to hear the voice I haven't heard in more than ten years. "Emiya-kun?" Rin said, her voice urgent. "Tohsaka," I whispered before she went straight to business mode. "Emiya-kun, its started again. Just like it did last time, its earlier," she said and I sighed. "Guess my mission for peace to Bahrain has ended earlier than expected," I said.

I started to pick up my bag when she started to tell me the details. So far, five Masters are known to have been chosen. Only the Archer and Saber classes remain. I smiled, thinking of Archer, who taught me that being the Hero of Justice wasn't everything and everything he did for us led to the Grail being halted until now. "That means we'll see her again?" I asked and I could feel Rin smiling from the other side. "Its been what, almost twenty years since then?" she said and I smiled. "Yeah, its been that long," I said and I started off into the night.

 **Fun fact : The voice actor of Emiya Shirou is Noriaki Sugiyama, who voiced Uchiha Sasuke in Naruto and William the reaper in Black butler.**

 **Comments are welcomed!**


	3. Summoning of the Servants

**So here it is, chapter 3. I really had a lot of fun writing this as the Summoning of the Servants was my favourite part of the show. I'll be having mock exams for two weeks so the next time i'll be posting would be in two weeks. Im the story if you have watched some 2016 anime you would find some names familiar. I do not own most of the characters.**

 **A week ago…**

 **Germany**

The hall was filled with people, most of them dressed in noble garb. Men and women lined the walls, their similarity in terms of their looks and outfits hinting the guests of their true nature : homunculi.

"Hey, today is the official ceremony right?" a man leaned to his companion, whispering into his ear. "Yeah. The presentation of the catalyst and the official announcement of the Einzbern master in the sixth Holy Grail War. They said that he is the best homunculi ever to be produced," the other man said. "Why can't the Einzberns just take part in the war themselves instead of using homunculi? They're a long line of mages after all," the first snorted and he received a whack from the other. "Don't you dare speak such blasphemy. The Einzberns are more skilled in alchemy than in combat. We carry on their will to obtain the Grail through becoming Masters," the second snapped as his companion rubbed the back of his head.

There was the sound of double doors opening and the doors swung open to reveal a young man dressed in noble garb. His white hair accompanied the white attire nicely as he walked down the aisle. His hair shone in the light and some of the noble women whispered among themselves.

"Isn't that Captain Zen?" the first whispered and the latter nodded. Zen walked to the foot of the stage and knelt on a knee, his cape sweeping the floor behind him. The head of the Einzbern family, an old man of many years, stood with two homunculi by his side. One of them carried a pewter box and the other a sword.

"Zen von Einzbern, do you accept your duty as the Master of the Einzbern family in the sixth Holy Grail War?" the man said and Zen lifted his head, his eyes shining in the light. "Yes, great-grandfather," he said, his voice ringing throughout the hall. "With the blessings of the Elders, you will now receive the catalyst for your summoning. May you win glory to this family," he said as he handed the pewter box to Zen. Applause rang as he stood up, the fifth Master having to be chosen in the war.

 **In London**

"Ow," Dazai said as he rubbed his fist. The men sprawled around him groaned as he picked his way through them, wincing as he purposely stepped on already broken fingers. He jumped nimbly to the end of the room and opened the safe. "How did you…" one man started to say but his sentence was cut off by a yell. "Well, that's none of your business, eh?" Dazai said as the man howled in pain. Blood was streaming from his hand where a knife had jammed in, pinning him to the floor.

"We're just a museum. Why would you go such great lengths to steal a worthless artifact?" the man wheezed and Dazai chuckled as he drew his prize. A broken down but still visible form of a dagger was in his hand and he carefully stowed it away in his jacket. "Don't you know that history makes us who we are today? I intend to make use to the fact," Dazai said as he made his way out of the room. "You know, you should have just given me the artifact immediately since you guys weren't even using it in the first place. Anyway, I'm calling an ambulance to patch you guys up and since I'll erase your memories, you wont be able to tell anyone about me. Eh, why am I even wasting my time telling you anyway… nights," he said, snapping his fingers.

Blue mist filled the room and those who weren't already unconscious fell asleep. Stretching his arms, Dazai walked out of the door and into the London street beyond. Humming to himself, he made his way to the grand hotel up ahead. As he stepped through the doors of the lift, he sighed as he slumped a little. "Man, so much trouble to get this little baby," he groaned as the doors dinged and he walked out.

Once he got to his room, he threw the pewter box onto the bed and tossed himself onto the soft bed. "Ahh, what a day," he said as he yawned. He picked up the box and starred at it, grinning to himself. "Tomorrow, you'll live to see the world again," he said, spinning the box in his hands.

 **In Fuyuki…**

Everyone starred at the woman walking down the hall. Her black hair flew behind her like a banner and her black boots clicked on the ground. Despite being almost in her forties, her face still showed youth and determination. "Where can he be?" she grumbled to herself before coming to a halt. A familiar face was walking through the throng of people towards her. Sunburn and all, he was still recognizable.

"Yo, Tohsaka," Shirou said as he stopped in front of her. For a moment the whole world stopped and she looked into the eyes the man she had married for a few brief years before he ran off and never called again. Without thinking, her hand came up and he groaned. "Hey, Tohsaka," he started to say but he stopped when he saw her crying. "Why didn't you call me?" she whispered before pulling him into a tight hug. Sighing, Shirou patted her head and soon they made their way to the car.

"Didn't know you can drive," he teased as Rin took her place behind the wheel. "I may be a mage but I still live a normal life," Rin snapped, reddening a little. The engine came to live and they hurtled down the street. Shirou clung tightly to his seat as they beat traffic lights and narrowly avoided hitting lampposts. "Hey, Tohsaka. What's your hurry?" he said as they drove.

"Six masters have been chosen so far. I do not know which slots have been taken but according to Father Terrence in Kotomine Church, the Saber class is still available. We have to do the summoning as soon as possible," Rin said as they finally came to a halt in front of a house. Shirou took a deep breath as he gazed at the house that belonged to Emiya Kiritsugu, his adoptive father before it was passed down to him after his death. Rin and Shirou had moved in after their marriage, leaving Tohsaka mansion in the care of Sakura, who had been freed from the Matou family.

"Everything seems the same," Shirou remarked as he removed his shoes. "Come on. I've prepared everything already," Rin said as she grabbed his hand and dragged him behind her. "Stern as always," Shirou sighed as they marched through the house. "Aren't you a Master yourself?" Shirou asked but Rin shook her head. "Nah, wasn't chosen this time. I wouldn't want it anyway," she said and they were reminded of Archer and Saber. Archer had given his life to protect Shirou in the end and Saber had disappeared after the war. Both of them had loved their respective Servants more than they should but it's been almost 20 years since he last saw Saber…

Once they reached the back house, Rin threw open the doors to reveal the Summoning Circle etched into the stone. "Here, you have to read this in order to summon her," Rin said as she thrust a book into his hands. Inside were a lot of words and the picture of a man summoning a Servant. "You ready?" Rin said and Shiru clapped his hands together. "Lets do this," he said.

 **In the Einzbern mansion…**

Zen removed his jacket before stretching himself. He watched as other homunculi placed the scrape of cloth on the summoning altar and readied the place for the summoning. He touched his hand, where his summoning spells were. "Calm down. This is all for the Einzbern family," he said as he straightened himself. He stepped into the summoning circle and took a deep breath. "Lets begin," he said.

 **In a hotel room in London…**

"There, all done," Dazai said as he slumped onto his bed. He had spent several hours moving furniture and making the place suitable for his summoning. He had to use several memory alteration spells earlier to avoid any questions of noises that came when the furniture being moved and that had drained him a little. The circle was crude but manageable. Pieces of carpet lay around where they had been ripped out to make way for the summoning. "Man, I suppose I have to do more memory alterations later…" Dazai frowned as he cracked his knuckles. "Now for the fun part…" he snickered.

 **In Fuyuki**

 **Shirou**

Silver and iron to the origin.

Gen and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone.

The ancestor is my great master Schweinorg.

The alighted wind becomes a wall.

 **Dazai**

The gates in the four directions close,

Coming from the crown,

The three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate.

 **Zen**

Fill, fill, fill, fill, fill.

Repeat every five times.

Simple, shatter once filled.

 **Shirou**

I announce

Your self is under me,

My fate is in your sword.

In accordance with the approach of the Holy Grail,

If you abide by this feeling,

This reason, then answer!

 **Zen**

Yet, thou serves thine with eyes clouded in chaos.

Thou, bound in the cage of madness.

I am the he who command those chains!

 **Dazai**

Here is my oath.

I am the one who becomes all good of the world of the dead,

I am the one who lays out all of the evil of the world of the dead.

 **Shirou, Dazai and Zen**

You, seven heavens clad in three words of power,

Arrive from the ring of deterrence,

O keeper of the balance!

As the summoning is completed, all the mages were engulfed in a flash of light and with that, three new Servants have appeared in the world.

 **Shirou**

Shirou coughed a little as the smoke cleared. As he gazed up, his heart caught in his chest as he saw who was standing in the circle. "I ask of thee," the woman said as she stepped out. She looked the same, her blue eyes shining and her blonde hair tied back in a bun. She smiled as she turned to face Shirou. "Are you my Master?" she asked and Shirou smiled back. "Yes," he said and she bowed. "Then, I shall swear, I'll protect you with my sword. My body shall be your shield, Master," she said just as Shirou flung himself onto her. "Saber…" he murmured into her ear, tears flowing from his eyes.

"Its been a long time, Shirou," she said and without warning, Shirou flung himself onto her, kissing her hard on the mouth. Saber melted into the kiss and for a while they did so until a humph and cough interrupted them. "You know Shirou, I am your wife you know?" Rin said but at the same time she was smiling. Shirou broke off, blushing as Rin hugged Saber. "So this is the sixth war?" Saber asked and Rin nodded. "Yes. The Six Holy Grail war has begun."

 **OK so in this story there is SaberShirou and RinShirou but since Saber disappeared after the war Shirou married Rin. Please no character bashing and please respect the ships.**

 **All comments are welcomed!**


	4. The Beginning of the War

**Hi guys. I've finished my exam so here is chapter four. I'm in a really tight spot on how to write some of the chapters so forgive me if some of them turn out to be really cheesy or whatever. I love the Fate series and i really apologise if I write anything that is offensive to the fandom and to you guys. I don't own most of the characters. They belong to the Fate universe.**

I stirred in my bed, the warmth so comfortable that I didn't want to leave that soon. I was about to stuff my face into the pillow when a cough sounded. "Goodness, master. What's wrong with the young generation these days?" a masculine voice said and I shrieked, jerking from bed and wrapping the blanket around me.

Archer stood at the doorway, a tray of tea and biscuits in his hands. He wore the same smirk he wore the day before as he set it down on the table. I yawned as I walked over to the table and plopped down onto a chair. He poured the tea into a teacup and handed it to me. "Thanks," I said as I put some sugar cubes into it. I took a sip and a great taste filled my mouth.

"Wow! This is amazing!" I gasped as I drank some more. He snorted as he sat down in the chair opposite me. "Anyway, why didn't you knock before you came in?" I asked. "I didn't want to wake you. I didn't know you were half awake," he said. "You being a guy freaked me out in the first place," I retorted as I downed my tea before helping myself to biscuits. As I ate, Archer just sat there watching me, arms flung behind the chair.

"Aren't you going to eat?" I asked and he sighed. "Servants don't gain energy from normal food like humans. We gain energy from mana," he said and I quirked my eyebrow. "Well, I don't want you to go into detail about it," I said as I set my teacup down. "So what are the plans for today, Master?" he asked.

"Well, I was supposed to start my new job today but with the war and all, I guess that had been cancelled," I said. "Isn't Sakura here?" I asked and he shook his head. "She left a note saying she would be away for the next few days and told you to make yourself at home," he said and I frowned. I didn't recall seeing the letter at all.

"So, with this war and all, what are we supposed to do?" I asked and he snorted. "The main objective is to have one master and servant pair left to obtain the Grail. But since you can't do any form of magic, this is going to be tough. But it's not impossible. Do you know any form of self defense?" he asked and I shook my head. "I only took Taekwando for a while but that was about it," I said and he stood up. "Well, since we're so free, might as well," he said and he picked up the tray and moved out.

"Might as well what?" I asked as he stepped through the door. "Before that, you better get changed into something comfortable. We'll gather in the living room," he said and left. I retreated to the bathroom and took a quick shower. I quickly pulled on shorts, a t-shirt plus running shoes before making my way to the living room. When I stepped in, I wanted to smile to myself. The place was spotless and brand new. Maybe Archer might be a good housekeeper.

"Ah, there you are," Archer said as he appeared before me. "Considering the tight space, we might have to move this to the training room," he said and he led me down the hall. "Have you been here before? You seem to know this place well," I said and he shrugged. "I can't really remember actually. Its all instinct," he said and I snorted. We reached the end of a hall and he opened the door.

Inside were some mats and the walls were lined with weapons. Swords and bows lined the walls along with other weapons I couldn't recognize. "Cool," I breathed as I ran my hand along one of the swords. "Since you can't use magic, its better for you to be trained in some basic sword skills," he said and he threw a wooden sword towards me. As I caught it, he stripped off his long red coat and threw it onto a chair.

"Yuki, are you ready?" Archer asked and I swung around. "Lets do this," I said and he began to show me various techniques. As the day went on, we progressed to sparring. I managed to hit him once before being sent flying onto the mat. I winced as I got up, rubbing my already sore shoulders. "We can take a break for the day if you want," Archer began but I stopped him. "No, we're continuing," I said as I picked up my sword.

We finished the practice around late evening and headed to the kitchen to whip out a meal. Even though Archer didn't really smile much, he smirked a lot and we had fun making some pasta. He even ate a little which made me laugh, as the way he retorted to eating pasta was hilarious. Apparently he never had pasta in his previous life.

"Well, that was a rough day," I said as I patted my full belly. " I was about to ask, Yuki, but isn't the other woman, Sakura you say, a Master as well?" he asked. "That's what she told me. But she didn't make a move to do anything," I said and he frowned. "That might change now that you're a Master. Since you're incapable to performing magic, this makes you a very easy target. She can just kill you here and now," he said and I jerked in my seat.

"But she promised to help me," I said and he frowned. "You're no longer a spectator so the rules have changed. I suggest we move to a safer location where she wouldn't know where to find us. Until we confirm our position in this war, its best we stay in hiding and wait out for the other pairs to show up," he said and I nodded. "Ok. Then where do you suggest we go?" he asked and I scratched my head.

"We can't exactly go bunk out in a hotel or something. But I know of an abandoned house nearby that can make a good base," I said and he nodded. "That should be fine for now," he said. "Also, do you have to go around wearing like that. Its not exactly 21st century kind of clothing," I said, eying at his outfit. "It would have been no problem if you knew how to control your mana. That way I could have just disappeared at will," he smirked and I groaned. "Hey, it wasn't my fault you got me as a Master. Anyway, until we go shopping, maybe you just stay at the base," I said.

 **Back at Emiya residence**

"Everything looks the same, Shirou," Saber said as she sat down. Rin had begun pouring tea for them as they gathered around the table. "Well, we didn't really do much when we moved in," Rin said as she settled herself on the cushion. Saber eyed them, from the wrinkles on Rin's face to Shirou's sunburned face. _They really have grown up_ she thought to herself, remembering the young boy and girl that fought in the war together ten years ago. They had been teenagers then, squabbling over certain things and getting flustered by each other. She was happy they had gotten married even though it hadn't really lasted that long.

"Well, back to business," Shirou said and Rin set down her cup. "Currently, the only class still available is the Caster class. All others have been summoned and may be well on their way to Fuyuki now," Rin said and Saber nodded. "Who was summoned into the Archer class this time?" Saber asked but Rin shook her head. "No idea. But if I'm not mistaken, the person was summoned not long before you were. The Master hasn't reported to the Church just yet," she said.

Back in the fifth war, Archer had been Rin's Servant and close friend. They were close to being lovers but after Archer was killed, Rin went for Shirou instead. Archer may have been a foe at that time and had even betrayed Rin for various reasons to Caster, he was a noble man.

Shirou put an arm around Rin. "Hey, Tohsaka. Archer may have been summoned into the war as well," he said and Rin shook her head. "Impossible. No matter what, a catalyst is needed to summon a Servant," she said and Saber hung her head low for a while. There was a moment of silence before anyone spoke up.

"About the other participants, Sakura has been made a Master as well," Rin said and Shirou gasped. "Sakura-chan?" Shirou said and Rin nodded. "She has had Rider with her for some time now. It's not uncommon for Masters to have their Servants way before the war even starts. After what Shinji did in the last war, Sakura managed to get Rider back. She's currently living in Tohsaka mansion now," Rin said. "Can we count on her as an ally?" Shirou asked. "I'm not sure. Sakura isn't all in to win the Grail. But to trust her… after all this time when I didn't go after her when she was with the Matous… she has some resentment in her about it," Rin said.

"It wasn't your fault, Rin," Shirou said. Rin hugged him tight and Saber couldn't help but smile. "Aside from Sakura, are there any Masters we can form an alliance with?" Saber asked. "Forget about the Einzbern master. I heard that there is a Master in London. There was a break-in in a museum there so I guessed he must have stolen his catalyst," Rin said. "We do not yet know the identity of Archer's master… So that means no allies for the time-being," Shirou said before yawning.

"Its late. We better get some sleep," he said as he walked off to his room _. The room he now shares with Rin,_ Saber thought to herself and she quickly shake off the thought. _Don't be ridiculous. He's a married man now. Your feelings don't matter to him now,_ she mentally screamed to herself. As Saber sat at the porch, gazing up at the stars, she remembered the good days when she was here 20 years ago and she sighed.

 **P.S. Archer's voice actor also voiced Viktor in Yuri on Ice and The Undertaker in Black butler.**

 **All comments are welcomed!**


	5. The First Battle

**Here is chapter five. I don't own most of the characters. they belong to the Fate universe.**

"Remind me again why we're going for a walk near the Einzbern mansion?" Shirou asked before Rin thwacked him on the arm. "The other Masters most probably know that you are a Master so might as well scout out the place. Besides, the Einzberns always come here when the war begins so maybe we can get to see who the Servant is and catch a glimpse of the Master at the same time," Rin said as they trudged up the path. As they moved, Shirou remembered the time when they were fighting Ilya in the castle and her heart has been ripped out by Gilgamesh, the Archer from the fourth war. Even though the little girl has been bent on killing them, she didn't deserve to go like that.

Shirou's fist clenched a little and he started to walk faster. "Oi, what up, Shirou," Rin called as he moved. Saber shook her head slightly. She was in civilian clothes, this time wearing jeans. She was still puzzled about the concept of jeans and found it weird to wear pants that weren't made of leather. She rubbed her legs slightly, feeling exposed. 'Come on Saber. Its no big deal. You can change clothes once you get back," Rin said and Saber smiled a little.

They reached the clearing where the castle was and they hid in the shadow of the trees. In the courtyard, there were men and women training with weapons, all with red eyes and white hair. "Homunculi," Rin whispered just as the people came to a halt. There was an almighty roar and a large thing came out of the castle. A flash of blue and red followed it and the people in the courtyard scattered like ants.

There was a clash of blades and a familiar laugh filled the air. Lancer jumped from the fray and landed nimbly far away from Berserker. Berserker's master was standing not too far off, his face twisted into a smirk. His red eyes flashed dangerously as he eyed the other Servant. "Master of Lancer, too scared to reveal yourself?" the homunculi Master called out just as a flash of silver pierced through the air.

"Who said I was scared?" a voice sneered as the homunculi reached for his sword. He brought it up in time to keep his head together. The other Master swung his fist at him, trying to pound him. Studded gauntlets and gloves adorned the assailant's hands. "How dare you approach Einzbern territory!" the homunculi shouted and the assailant laughed. Their laugh tinkled like a bell as the hood came away.

A blonde woman flashed a set of white teeth before aiming for his face. The man moved away, flipping back. Meanwhile, the Servants were clashing swords, Lancer a blurr and Berserker tearing up the lawn. The other homunculi were trying to help but to no avail. Lancer picked them up like a magnet, skewering them. "Ah, I heard of you, Zen von Einzbern," the woman sneered as she moved back. Zen was panting, his face red and he held his arm, which had taken a pounding by the woman.

"After what happen in the last war, there's no way I'm going to let the likes of you win," she said and Zen grinned. "We'll see about that," he said and he whistled. "Berserker, crush them!" he shouted and Berserker began to glow a horrible red. "Oh shit, what is that?" Shirou muttered when Rin grabbed them by their collars. "Shit, move!" she said just as a shockwave of heat blasted through the place. The trio were knocked off their feet and lay face down until the heat subsided.

When they looked up, the trees around them were pretty much burnt to a crisp and below them, the charred bodies of homunculi dotted the scene. Lancer and his Master where huddled under a protective shield. "Just what the hell is the Berserker class anyway?" the woman snarled under her breath and Zen laughed.

"This is the true power of the Einzbern family. Unless you want another dose of it, I suggest you leave," Zen smirked and the woman snarled. "Just you wait, Einzbern. I'll have my revenge," she said and they disappeared in a blur. Zen looked around him and shrugged. "Well, better ask cleaning service to come and clear this mess. Hope great-grandfather wouldn't be too pissed about this," he said as he made his way back to the castle, Berserker at his heels.

"Shit, what was that?" Shirou groaned, panting like crazy. "That is Berserker but it seems different from the last one," Saber said and Rin breathed. "At least he didn't spot us," she said as they quickly made their way back to town. Above them, there was a rustling of leaves and a woman sneered before disappearing into the shadows.

 **In a nearby hotel**

Dazai hummed to himself as he read his book. _The complete guide to suicide was such an amazing book_ he thought to himself as he read it what seemed like the hundredth time. He was about to take a sip of tea when a rustling sound filled the room. "I have returned, Master," the woman in front of him said, her face covered with a mask. Her long hair touched the ground as she knelt in front of him.

"Come on. Loosen up on the formalities. Dazai is fine," he said as he set his book down. The woman eyed the book a little and frowned. "Master, why are you reading such a book?" she asked as he sat down on the couch. "I do enjoy the tactics used to end one life," he said as she quirked her eyebrows. "Well then. State your mission report," he said and she bowed her head.

"At 10.00am today, the Master of Lancer attempted to engage in a fight with the Einzbern Master. Both pairs suffered damage and Lancer and his master retreated. The master was a woman. Caucasian, six-feet, blue eyes. She wore metal gauntlets ,which were effective in hurting the Master of Berserker. The other master was a homunculi, male, around 20 years of age. If I heard right, his name is Zen von Einzbern," she finished and Dazai gave a small applause.

"Bravo. I can see why they call you the best of your day, Mochizuki Chiyome," Dazai said as she stood up. "One more thing, Dazai-sama. I spotted a group of three in the forest. One was clearly a Master and another a Servant. The third was a woman around her late thirties, black hair, blue eyes, around five feet ten. The other is a male, also in his late thirties. Red hair," she said and Dazai grinned. "Tohsaka eh? The other must be her pet boy, Emiya Shirou. He was the champion of the last Grail war," Dazai said.

"So what do we do now, Master?" Mochizuki asked as Dazai poured himself some wine. "For now, we wait," he said as he took a sip.

 **In a remote part of Wales…**

"This should be it," Cal said as he finished drawing the circle. The cave was freezing and his hands were so cold he could barely hold the chalk. He dropped it onto the ground and looked at his finished work. "After doing all of this, I hope that it pays off," he said as he placed a small pendant onto a stone.

"I've had to steal from someone to actually get this so I really hope that the right person is summoned. I can't afford to be like this anymore!" he said as he began pacing the circle. He started to chant under his breath, the circle growing brighter and brighter until finally a loud bang filled the room. Coughing, Cal sat up and gaped at the sight in front of him.

A hooded man stood in front of him, his face shrouded. His right hand was clasped around staff where many runes were carved."I ask thee…" the man said, his voice strong and echoing throughout the cave. "Are you my Master?" he asked and Cal yelled. "Hell yeah! It worked! It actually worked!" he yelled and the man looked at him.

"I ask you again. Are you my Master?" he asked and Cal nodded. "Yes! Yes! Oh man! I can't believe I actually got you!" Zack yelled and the man looked slightly annoyed. "I understand that you're my Master now, but can you please stop that ridiculous dance? Its hurting my eyes," he said and Zack stopped. "Just to double check. You're Merlin, right? Like, the Merlin," he said and Merlin waved his hand.

"Yes, yes, it really is me. Now tell me, laddie. What do you want of the Grail?" he asked and Cal sat down. "I just want people to accept me," he said and Merlin quirked an eyebrow. "That's it?" he asked and Zack glared at him. "Of course that's it! I've been pushed around by people my whole life and I just want to punish them for it and make them regret they ever did it to me," he said and Merlin sighed.

"My dear boy, there will always be people like this. You just have to keep pushing until you succeed," Merlin said but Cal yelled. "You think its that simple? My parents threw me out when they found out I had magic. People shunned me. No one would accept me. I wasn't even allowed to enter Clock Tower because I had no money. How do you expect people to accept me when my own kind won't even accept me?" he cried out.

Merlin stooped down and patted him on the shoulder . "Son, I'm the greatest wizard of all time. I may be here for a short while only, but I can surely help you become a better person," he said as Cal wiped his tears. "Uhuh," he sniffed and Merlin laughed, slapping him on the back. "For an old geezer, you sure know how to hit people," Zack groaned as he rubbed his back.

"Uh, old geezer? Don't tell me my looks betray me," Merlin snorted as he pushed back his hood. Cal gaped at the man whom he thought had a long beard and is mega old. His hair was white alright but his face was relatively young and mischievous. He didn't look like a normal human being though, with his pointed ears and elvish looking face. "Well then, Master. Our pact has been sealed," Merlin said. "Uh, can you please stop calling me Master? Makes me sound old," Cal said and Merlin smiled. "Well, then. What is your name?" he asked and Cal smiled. "Cal Cross," he said and Merlin shook hands with him. "Well, Cal, lets go win the Holy Grail, shall we?"

 **All comments all welcomed!**


	6. Day three

**Hi guys. Chapter 6 is here. In this story the way I picture Merlin is different from the game and such so I hope I don't offend anyone who is a fan of him or is used to his usual style. I don't own most of the characters. The belong to the Fate universe.**

 **New Fuyuki**

I kicked the door open with the toe of my boot, using my shoulder to push the rest of it open. Archer was lying on the couch, his eyes closed. "Oi, Archer. I'm back," I said as I dropped the bags I were carrying onto the chair near the couch. Dust puffed up in a cloud and I tried to bat it away, coughing. "Took you long enough," Archer said, opening an eye and I frowned. "Hey, its not easy shopping for a guy whom can't even come out to pick his own clothes. Here," I said, tossing a bag towards him. He caught it with ease and went to the bathroom to change.

I slumped onto the couch, wondering what to do next. Its been three days since the war began and luckily we haven't bumped into any enemies so far. The abandoned house we were currently using as our base of operations was a hiding spot of mine when I was a kid. I would play here with Fiji when we were kids but when our parents found out, of course the place became off limits. But now, it serves as our only place of protection. While I was lost in my thoughts, Archer stepped out, doning a black bomber jacket with jeans. "Hmm, not bad," he said, stretching himself.

"Well, they were the cheapest but I'm glad they fit," I said as I stood up. "Maybe now would a good time to patrol the city since you have civilian clothing now," I said and he nodded. "Yeah, I guess. Its best to know your battle ground before you engage in an attack," he said and we walked out into the street. We took the bus that circles around the city so Archer would get a better layout of the place before getting down at the city centre. We then took to the side alleys and the harbor located outside the city. Not many people were around so I didn't get much stares from others. Archer did stood out from not being around here.

"Come on, order what you want," I said as we sat down in a café. He picked up the menu and looked at it with suspicion. 'No one is going to poison you or anything, trust me," I said as I called the waitress. Since he didn't know what one earth the menu was talking about, I simply ordered a parfait for each of us. "Geez, don't you know what a parfait is?" I asked as I dig into mine. "Yuki, you should really get into identifying who are your competitors. With the war going on, just about anyone could be the enemy, hidden in broad daylight," he said and I groaned.

"I would love to but I have no idea of identifying mages or the like. Do you know how?" I asked and he nodded. "A Servant would be reasonable to detect but a Master, not so. They can easily cover up their Summoning Spells," he said and I touched my own. I hid it under some makeup so it won't stand out too much. "Well then, we better get going," I said as we finished up and paid the bill. As we walked into the main street, I saw a boy with blonde hair arguing in a guy dressed in a funky getup. His hair was tied in a ponytail and he was sporting rainbow coloured pants and a baseball jacket.

"Oh man, where on earth are we?" the boy groaned aloud. He looked like a foreigner but his Japanese seemed fine. His companion was just jabbing at the map, whispering to him in a low voice. They looked like a really odd pair, the blonde looking like a college student and the other like a lost tourist blasted from the 80s. As we passed by them, the boy looked at me.

I felt as though we had some sort of connection. I felt Archer suck in a breath next to me and the white haired guy grinned. Soon we were past each other and I whispered to Archer. "What was that?" I asked and he smiled grimly. "I think we just found our first Master and Servant pair."

 **At the airport a few hours ago**

 **Cal's POV**

The man at the immigration counter looked up, starring at the older of the latter before looking at the passport again. "Your name is just Merlin?" he asked and the man grinned. I tried to hide my embarrassed face as the officer sighed and stamped the passport. "Welcome to Japan," he said and I quickly grabbed Merlin by the arm and dragged him out of there. "You may be the greatest wizard of all time, but you really need to know how to dress for the occasion," I growled as they hailed a cab.

"To Clover hotel please," Merlin said and the man nodded, taking them down the road at high speed. "Wow, your Japanese is pretty good," I said as he squirmed his seat. The weather outside was cold and I rubbed my hands a little. " I just used a little spell that allows me to understand and speak all languages. The same with you as well. Although it won't do us much good with navigating around. Reading would be a problem. But anyway," Merlin said as he looked around.

"Civilization has changed this much, eh?" he said, tucking a long strand of hair behind his ear. His elvish ears stuck out like a sore thumb. "Yeah. Did you really once served King Arthur?" I asked and he nodded. "Ah, King Arturia. He was a complicated person," he said. "What happened to him?" I pressed on and Merlin sighed. "He died by the hands of his own kin," he said. "So the legends are true? That his own son Mordred turned against him and Camelot fell apart after his death?" I asked and he nodded. "Right in all. He was a good king, but he erected a wall between himself and others. That was his greatest downfall, not being to understand his fellow humans. But then again, he wasn't entirely human himself," Merlin said.

The cab pulled to a halt and we stepped out. I gave a bunch of money to the driver, who sped off in an instant. "I have a feeling he didn't give us the change," I muttered to myself as we went into the hotel. It was reasonable, quite affordable with whatever money I had. Merlin managed to get some cash for us, although I wonder where it came from. We entered our room and I threw myself on the bed, letting myself sink into the soft sheets. "Well, Cal, we should really get going," Merlin said and I groaned into my pillow.

"But we just got here," I groaned and he grabbed me by the collar. "No time to dawdle. Time is not on our side," he said as he frog-marched me out of the room. "We need to get ourselves familiarized with our surroundings before we can act. The other masters have already arrived and laid out their traps. Since you were the last to summon a Servant, it puts you at a disadvantage. Although people always tend to overlook the Caster class, deeming it as the weakest," Merlin said. In the lobby, he snatched a few maps from the information centre and we walked down the street, trying to navigate around. There weren't many people in the street, since it was a working day and mostly people walking around were old people and some ladies doing their shopping.

We spent the rest of the day walking around, trying to make sense of the map. By mid afternoon we had arrived at the city center and were trying to find the way to the harbor when Merlin stiffened slightly. "What is it?" I whispered and he nudged me to look ahead. In front of us, a tanned man in a bomber jacket and a girl slightly younger than me stood out compared to the rest. As we passed by each other, her companion flinched a little and Merlin grinned at the effect. When the duo was out of our sight, I pulled Merlin into a nearby park and sat him on the bench. "What was that earlier?" I asked and he smiled. "I think we just found our first Master and Servant pair."

 **Funfact ( which i forgot to add for the last few chapters ) :**

 **the voice actors of Shirou, Ryunnosuke ( Fate Zero ) and Lancer ( FSN ) are played by the voice actors of Uchiha Sasuke, Gaara and Nara Shikamaru respectively from** **Naruto. I'm a big fan of the series and i feel sad that its going to end next week. Catch the final episode of Naruto, episode 500 next Thursday on 23 March.**

 **I sense a battle is about to unravel. Any ideas for a battle anyone? All comments are welcomed.**


	7. The Alliance

**Happy weekend guys. I don't own most of the characters. They belong to the Fate universe.**

 **Back at home base**

"How do you know they were a Master and Servant?" I asked Archer, who was back in his usual position of lounging on the couch. "Servants are able to detect what each other is, since we are mainly beings being tied to this realm using mana, we can sense the mana coming from another Servant. Besides, the boy next to him had magic circuits, although not that strong," Archer said.

"So what do we do now?" I asked. "Without knowing the identity of the Servant, it would be difficult to know what class they would be in and how they work. Judging from the mana from the Servant earlier, he mainly supplied his own mana, not from his Master so I would say that he would be rather powerful. I suspect he is of the Caster class," Archer said. "So now they know we're here in the city, would they try to attack us?" I asked.

Archer shook his head. "It would be unwise to do so. They too don't know our status in the War and to fight may lead them to a defeat. I suggest we wait and see what they say," Archer said and I nodded. I leaned back in my seat, wondering what to do. Man, this is tougher than playing an online strategy game. We have no hints or cheat programme to help us.

"Archer, is it possible we form an alliance with them?" I asked and he quirked an eyebrow. "It is possible, but are you sure Yuki? You don't even know who they are. To reach out for an alliance places you in a vulnerable position," he said. "At least with an ally, we would be able to get a better grip on what's going on. I can't go back to Sakura either. Man, this is giving me a headache," I groaned just as a sound filled the room. A small ball of light appeared in the middle of the room and I yelped, toppling backwards. Archer shot up, bow already in hand.

"At ease, young ones," a deep voice rumbled from within the orb. "Young ones?" I blurted but Archer looked ahead. "What do you want?" he asked and the voice chuckled. "I'm sure you're aware of your position in the Grail War. I would like to propose a proposal to you," the voice said before pausing. "We would like to form an alliance with you. Until all of the other Servants are defeated, we will fight alongside each other. I admit my Master isn't that much of a hope, but we will aide you in fulfilling our own quest to obtain the Grail. If you agree to this terms, go to the Clover hotel downtown and go to room 394. We'll be waiting," the voice said before the orb disappeared.

For a moment, there was silence between the two of us. Archer lowered his arms and his bow vanished. "That was too convenient. I'm pretty sure it was the pair we saw earlier," I said and he nodded. "Judging from the message, it seems they're desperate for allies as well. Both Servants have weak Masters, so that puts them in a vulnerable position," Archer said and I thwacked him. "Hey, its not my fault I wasn't sent to some magic school as a kid," I snapped but he barely flinched.

"To pass this offer to is to put ourselves at greater risk as it gives us one more enemy team. From the state of our current situation, we should at least reach out to one pair to make progress in the war," I said and Archer's mouth twitched. "Its hard to believe the Caster class would make such an offer. Previous Casters in the past have been nothing but trouble in the first few days of the war," Archer said. "Well, its do or die I guess," I said as I stood up.

"The hotel is not far from here. We can make it in around an hour," I said, snatching my bag from the floor. Archer sighed and followed me out. When we arrived at the hotel, I was surprised to see it was grandly furnished. "I didn't expect a pair fighting in a deadly war to live it out in a fancy hotel," I said as we stepped into the lift. I jabbed the button to the third floor and we whizzed up. Archer just leaned against the wall, arms crossed and eyes closed. That seemed to be his trademark pose and I couldn't be bothered about it.

The doors dinged open and we made our way down a hall covered with doors until we reached room 394. I pressed the doorbell and a ding dong sound echoed throughout the hall. The door clicked open and the longhaired man with the crazy outfit's head popped out, a big grin plastered to his face. "Welcome, please come it," he said and he opened the door for us to enter. "No need to swords, please," he said and Archer sighed, stowing the sword into the rack used to put umbrellas. I nearly snickered at the sight.

The room was well furnished, with two twin beds along the wall and couches facing a large HD tv planted on the wall. His companion was seated at the dining table, which was laden with food. "Room service," the man said as he ushered us to the table. He was sporting a black shirt with the words, "Do you believe in magic?" splashed across in gold. The boy at the table looked like he was about to explode about the clothes.

"Allow me to introduce us. My name is Merlin. And this is my Master, Cal Cross," he said and the boy gave a nod. We sat down and with a wave of his hand, a bottle of wine appeared from the air. "Where did you swipe that from this time?" Cal asked as Merlin popped it open. "Paris. But I assure you, I left money in the till. I even left a 100 dollar tip in the tip box," he winked and Cal rolled his eyes. His blonde hair fell to his neck in wavy curls and his eyes were a bright blue. "Well, don't be shy, dig in," Merlin said but we just stared at the food. After much hesitation, Merlin stabbed a chicken wing with his fork and began to eat.

"Down to business. The Sixth Grail War has officially started and all Master and Servant pairs are in Japan. According to Cal, the last time the war occurred, something strange happened. The Grail manifested itself before all Servants were defeated and Angra Mainyu poured out of it. Am I correct?" Merlin asked and Archer nodded. "Yes," he said and I whirled around at him. "You participated in the last War?" I blurted and he sighed. "You never cared to ask me so I never told you," he said.

"Set that aside, you're of the Archer class, no?" Merlin asked as he shoved chicken into his mouth. Archer nodded again, arms crossed. He looked like he was getting annoyed to the max. "And you girl? Do you have any experience with magic of any sort?" Merlin asked and I shook my head. "No. This is the first time I even heard of the Grail War," I said and Merlin set his fork down. "Strange. For a girl like you to summon a powerful Servant such as him, its unusual," he said and I frowned. "I'm not that weak. I'm working on it," I said and he smiled sadly. "Poor child. To be dragged into a centuries year old war like this," he said. He took a sip from his glass and set it down.

"What I propose is an alliance until the war ends. Both you and my Master, unfortunately, have very little experience with magic. Cal may have known he could do magic when he was younger but due to the lack of proper tutelage, he is unable to perform a large variety of spells," Merlin said while Cal flushed a little. "While we're in an alliance, I would tutor you in this short amount of time to perform the slightest bit of magic in case you should lose us at any given point of time. There are cases of non-mages such as you being brought into the war in some cases, but that does not mean you should go into it without any tools," Merlin said.

"And what do you want from us, Caster?" Archer asked and Merlin frowned. "Merlin would do fine," he said. "So what do you say girl? We got a deal?" he asked. Cal merely shifted in his seat. He had been silent this whole time. Although he was the Master, Merlin was mostly calling the shots here. But since he was the greatest mage or wizard of all time, I think it would be better for him anyway. "Yuki?" Archer asked. I sat in my seat, my hands planted in my lap. I don't even know this guys and to pair with them may very well be as good as throwing myself to the lions. But I can't just lose the war because I'm useless. It's not fair for Archer either to be stuck with a useless Master like me.

"Master? You don't have to force yourself. I'm ready to abide to any of your commands," Archer said and Merlin grinned. "Come on, little girl. Is it that hard of a decision to make?" he asked. I looked up and glared into his yellow-green eyes, which were dancing with mischief. "I will accept your offer, if you would please stop calling me girl," I said and he smiled. He got up, nudging Cal to rise as well. "Well then, we've got a deal. Masters, please shake hands to seal the agreement," Merlin said and Cal and I faced each other. He was a good looking guy but looked very uncomfortable in his own skin. "Glad to work with you," he muttered as he shook my hand. Well then, this is a good start in a war. I hope.

 **Fun fact : Lancer from Fate Zero's voice actor voiced Sakamoto in Sakamoto Desu Ga and Ayato in Diabolic Lovers.**

 **All comments are welcomed.**


	8. How to train a rookie mage

**What's up guys? So here is the next chapter. I know i kinda promised to update every week but things have been pretty rough for me in terms of studies and school and I've just didn't have the mood or imagination to write for a while. But i'll do my best to update every week again. For those who have commented, thank you so much for your support. Seeing reviews makes my day so much better and it really lets me put to know my fellow writers and fangirls are out there to support my work. I don't own most of the characters. They belong to the Fate universe.**

Cal and I sat in front of Merlin, who was seated in the plush chair with the tv against his back. My hands were clenched tightly on my pants and I felt so nervous. "You ready?" Merlin asked and I nodded. Dude, this should be exciting. I'm a mage and I'm going to find out what affinity I have towards an element. It's a dream come true!

Merlin laid a hand on my forehead and muttered a few words under his breath. He closed his eyes with concentration and I could feel him searching some part of my brain I never knew existed, digging through to find out about me. He opened his eyes and breathed. "Hm, you have an interesting affinity," he said and I grinned. "So, what is my affinity? Am I a lightning girl, or am I like a chaos magician?" I blurted and he smirked a little. "A little too wild," he said and he opened his hand.

"Your affinity element is," he said and a small flame burst on his palm along with a soft glowing orb. "You have an affinity to practice any form of fire elemental magic but you also have a gift for healing. That's a very rare ability," he said and I whooped. "Oh yeah! This rocks!" I said and Archer snorted from the corner. "Yuki, this is not some manga come to life. Your life depends on how you use these two gifts," he said and I puffed out my cheeks. "I know, I know," I muttered as I saw Merlin do the same to Cal, who sucked in a breath.

"Well, laddie, yours is a little complicated," Merlin said and Cal frowned. "Just tell me," he said and Merlin held out his palm. Darkness erupted from it and Cal gulped a little. "Did you remember why your parents chased you out of the house?" Merlin asked. Cal shook his head slightly. "All I remember was mum and dad shouting before everything went dark. Next thing I knew, they were calling me a monster and threw me out of the house. I managed to be taken in by an orphanage but that didn't go well either. School was hellish too. And even when I found out there was a school for mages in London, I didn't have enough money to go so I ended up doing petty jobs."

"But then I remembered riffling through an old antiques store and I saw a book about mages summoning people from other times and using them in a war. I took the book and decided to try using it. Inside the book I actually found some weird text written on mega old paper so I thought of using that as my catalyst. Didn't know it would actually work," Cal said. "May I see the text?" Merlin asked and Cal retrieved a scrap of paper from his pocket.

"Interesting. So that's how you summoned me," he said as he handed it back to Cal. "To summon a Servant you either need a catalyst that has significant meaning to the Servant or you could use a common catalyst and summon a Servant, with the Servant appearing having the closest affinity to you. What you got there is actually one of my letters to King Arthur about the development of Camelot while he was away. Didn't think it would end up in a place like this," he said. " So I managed to summon you because you have a close affinity to me?" Cal asked and he nodded.

"What you really want is for everyone to be equal. Back then I wanted what was best for the King, who was greatly saddened by what was going around him. He had to undergo great lengths, change the way he act and felt to suit others around him. He gave up his very humanity to serve others, a true knight among knights. Also that letter was very personal to me. It was my last letter to him before he set off to battle where he died," he said.

For trying to find out our affinities, things have taken a little detour down dark memory lane. "Well, back to business. What you have here is an affinity for manipulating darkness. A rare affinity, but not too hard to control," he said. The blackness in his hand grew ever larger until the lights went out. "If you're unable to control it, you would end up swallowing everything around you," Merlin said as the darkness grew. Cal gulped, his face paled.

"But like every power, if you know how to control it, it would serve you well," he said and the lights came back on and the darkness disappeared into his palm. "I'll teach you basic spells on how to use it and as for you, Yuki, I would have to teach you how to use healing spells. Hard as they may be, they would be handy in the future," he said and I nodded. Archer just continued to look out of the window, staring at the city beyond. "Well then, lets get started," Merlin said.

I started to get up put Merlin put out his hand. "But first, I need to do a little something to you," he said and he placed a hand on me. I shuddered as light glowed from his hand and I felt a surge of energy rushing through my veins. I yelped a little, feeling the tingling sensation under my skin as though many floodgates were opened at the same time. "There, this should do. I've opened up your important latent magic circuits since you've never used them before so you wouldn't feel too much strain when trying to use them. Cal," he said and Cal walked over to him and he did the same.

The rest of the day we spent trying to say basic spells. Most of them were reasonable to say and I managed to pull off a few. I managed to even come up with some for defense. Archer quirked an eyebrow when I managed to work a small arrow out of flames. "You're better than I thought," Merlin said as he watched me practice. I just needed to skim through the book he gave me before I knew how to do it. For me, doing this was as simple as breathing. It was like I've been made alive again, having something that was taken from me long ago replaced once more.

Cal on the other hand wasn't too bad. At least he could control how much darkness can surround him. Good for using as a shield for sneak attacks. We continued to practice all day, our skills improving much faster than expected. "Yuki, your magic circuit is as powerful as one coming from a long line of mages. Who are your parents?" Merlin asked. "My dad is just a lawyer and my mum an accountant. Although a Servant did ask me if my mum took part in the previous war before, which is highly unlikely," I said and he nodded.

"Well, I guess this is enough for today. Maybe you can show us around a bit more around the city? We got more lost than we thought," Merlin said as he got up. He looked pretty tired from teaching us nonstop. Cal was drenched with sweat and I tossed him a towel to clean himself.

We managed to show them around the important parts. I took them to the city center, showed where were the best spots to see the city and so on. "Where do the ley lines of this city meet?" Merlin asked and I stared blankly at him. "What?" I asked and he sighed. "The place where all magical energies meet. There should be at least one place in the city where there is enough energy for the Grail to be summoned," he said and he closed his eyes, as if sensing for the place. Soon enough, his eyes flew open and he turned towards Ryuudou Temple.

"That place seems to be a good spot," he said and Archer shrugged. He seemed a bit unsettled about the place. "Anyway, that would be the best place for me to set up base since I could work my stuff up there to my hearts content but at the same time, it attracts the other Master Servant teams like bees to honey. Better to stay in the hotel for now," Merlin said. "Well, when we get back, shall we get back to practicing?" Merlin asked. "Uh, actually I need to get my stuff from the second base. We're supposed to be living with you now, right?" I asked.

"If you prefer that, I guess. Don't worry about your things. I can get them for you," he said. As we trooped back to the hotel, I could see Archer deep in thought. He hadn't spoken in a while, which was normal but creepy. "Oi you cool?" I asked him and he shrugged. "I guess," he said and the whole journey continued in silence.

 **Fun fact : The voice actor of Shinji Matou voiced Yato in Noragami, Levi Ackerman in Attack on Titan ( so badass) and Ranpo in Bungou Stray Dogs.**

 **All reviews are welcomed!**


	9. The Other Masters

**Wow, we're at chapter 9 now. Btw check out my Free! Iwatobi Swim club fanfics "Drowning in a dream" and "Free! Renewed!" if you're a fan of the series.** **Okay, lets this party started. I don't own most of the characters. They belong to the Fate universe.**

 **Emiya residence**

"Tohsaka, should we ally with Sakura?" Shirou asked Rin but she continued to glare holes into the paper in front of her. "I don't know. After what happened in the previous war, she might not want to pair with us. Although she would make a powerful ally with rider," she said. "But Rider nearly took off our heads last time," Shirou said. "That was because it was Shinji. With Sakura in control, she may be a little different," Rin said as she pushed the paper towards him.

All the while, Saber had her back on the wall, her eyes looking at the pair. The last war may have been a victory for them, but maybe not so this time. "So here are the list of Masters and Servants in the war this round. We saw first hand who had Berserker under their thumb this round. Zen von Einzbern, faster and smarter than any homunculi before. Next is Lancer. Same as last time. This time under the command of Isabelle Redwood," Rin said, showing the picture of a girl with blonde hair, the same one who attacked the Einzbern mansion the other day.

"Can she be counted for as an ally?" Shirou asked and Rin shook her head. "She's unpredictable. Prefers working alone. Perfect match for Lancer," she said as she flipped the page. "Next up we have Dazai. A Professor at Clock tower known for his streaks of trying to suicide. And yes, its true," Rin snapped as Shirou gaped at her. "For now we only know that his Servant is of the Assassin class," Rin said as she closed the file. "So we have three Masters whom we have no idea of whether to trust or not. Not to mention Sakura might not want to cooperate," Shirou sighed as he lay down on the tatami mat.

"I'll give it a try," Rin said as she grabbed her bag and walked out of the house. Shirou and Saber were alone. An awkward silence hung between them. "Master," Saber began to say but Shirou had lunged towards her, hugging her tightly. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I could have saved you," he said while she patted his head. "Master, I'm a King and a knight. I was willing to sacrifice everything for the better outcome," she said. "Because of me, we lost Archer. And after that we lost you. Rin was so heartbroken after that," Shirou muttered while Saber patted his back. It was like back when Shirou was a teenager, young and trying to be a Hero of Justice, always throwing himself in the face of danger. Now he was a man with a wife.

For a while, they just sat against the wall, staring at the setting sun outside. When the sun set, the sound of doors opening and closing sounded from outside and Rin entered, Sakura in tow. "Sakura," Shirou started to say and Sakura nodded. "Rider, show yourself," she said and Rider materialized in the room. "Ah, you," she grinned. Saber was on her feet in a moment, ready to summon Excalibur. Rin stepped in between them. "Chill, guys," she said and both women backed down.

"So you want me to ally with you?" Sakura asked, her voice cold and even. So different from their highschool days, where she would blush around Shirou and speak in a soft tone. That was how much the war changed all of them. "Yes. Currently no one is making a move so I assume the others are going around, trying to make allies," Rin said.

"Before you continue, I have something to say to you," Sakura said. "A few days ago, I ended up in a fight with Lancer. I didn't get much of a glimpse of his Master though. During the battle, a girl ended up caught in between and after Lancer threatened to kill her, she took up shelter in my place. That was until she disappeared not long ago," Sakura said and Rin looked at Shirou. Same thing happened to him in the last war.

"Do you know much about her?" Rin asked and Sakura shook her head. "Not much. She has magic circuits but she doesn't know how to use them. They're pretty powerful though. She could have come from a strong mage family who gave her up for adoption," Sakura said. "But who would give away a child with such potential?" Shirou asked but Rin frowned. "Could be due to the fact they already had another child and rather have her grow up in a normal human family then get into a mess made by mages," she said grimly. That was what had caused Sakura to be adopted by the Matou family.

"But now you say the girl has disappeared?" Shirou asked. "Yeah. Disappeared into thin air two days after she arrived. Although I found one hell of a mess in dad's old lab downstairs," Sakura said and Rin frowned. "Don't tell me she summoned a Servant down there," she muttered and Sakura nodded. "Possibly, the place wasn't that messy after I summoned Rider days earlier." Rin stared at the ground, thinking hard. "Why does this all seem so familiar?" she muttered under her breath.

"Anyway, she would be a Master with a Servant by now, with either the Archer or the Caster class," Rin said. "Is it possible to include her as an ally?" Saber asked but Rin shook her head. "We don't know who she is and since she has no proper knowledge of a Grail War, she would be more of a hindrance," Rin said. "What about her Servant. If her Servant is indeed the Archer class or Caster class, they would be of a big help to us," Saber said. "Man, I don't know. This is all so complicated!" Rin groaned, running her hands in her hair. Shirou smiled at the sight. She would do that a lot the last time the war happened.

"Anyway, lets just skip this thoughts of trying to make allies for now and focus to taking out the other Masters," Shirou said and the rest nodded. "So how should we draw them out into the open?" Shirou asked and Sakura smiled. "I think I have an idea."

 **Dazai**

People cleared the path for them, watching with curiosity at the couple walking down the street. The man was dressed in a long dark trench coat with working clothes underneath while the woman was dressed in a red coat buttoned to her throat. The man's female companion looked uncomfortable with their hands connected with each other. "Dazai sama, are you sure its ok for me to hold you like this?" she asked and he snickered. "Don't be so stiff. We're playing the part of a happy couple after all and by doing this we wont stand out so much. The other Masters may recognize me but seeing me with you, they would think you're just another acquaintance.

As they walked, the woman returned to scanning the environment. People milled about, since it was lunch hour and people were rushing in and out of cafes with food in their hand. "I can't sense any Masters anywhere," she muttered under her breath. "They would be stupid to be walking around in the open like this," he started to say when she gasped. "What is it?" Dazai asked as her gazed turned to the direction of a mountain in the distance. "There's a large amount of mana being released in that direction," she said and Dazai frowned. "Probably a trap by another Master," he said but at the same time he grinned. "They plan to group us all together in one place and wipe out each other eh?" he said.

"Master?" Mochizuki asked as her master grinned, teeth shining in the light. "I think we should pay that place a visit," he said.

 **Lancer and Isabelle**

Isabelle sat across Lancer, her meal untouched. Lancer on the other hand was digging heartily into his meal of rather raw steak. "Can you please eat in a more civilized manner?" Isabelle groaned as he dranked a bottle of beer within a minute. He grinned as he wiped his mouth with the serviette as he set the bottle down. "It's been a long time since I had a good meal. Although I don't really need it, I make it a point to enjoy it," he grinned. Isabelle just returned to eating her meal.

"So Master, what do you plan to do after that failure of yours?" he asked and she frowned. "I still have no idea who the other Masters are besides him and I have no way of bringing him out into the open without causing too much chaos," she said. "Yeah, he could level this town in hours if given the chance," Lancer commented as he asked for more beer. The waitress blushed when he gave her a wink and Isabelle kicked him from under the table. "Focus," she snapped as Lancer put his hands up in mock surrender.

Just then, Isabelle gasped, looking around. "You sensed that?" she said and Lancer nodded. "Where the heck did they get that much mana?" he said but Isabelle looked grim. "Planning to draw everyone together and make it a bloodbath eh? Not bad, whoever this idiot is," she said. The pair got up and headed towards the source of the mana. "We strike tonight," she grinned.

 **Ryudoo temple**

"Are you sure about this?" Shirou asked for the tenth time as the women finished their preparations. "Just watch, Emiya," Rin said as she tossed gems into the circle. The circle started to glow as she chanted in German. Shirou could feel mana being emitted from it, strong and pulsing like a heart. "Mana is what attracts Servants. Remember the last time Rider erected a barrier in school, which would dissolve any human inside? That was for collecting mana. Now we're just releasing mana to get their attention," Rin said. Sweat was forming on her brow now and she shuddered a little.

"Let me," Sakura said as she took her place at Rin's side. Rin gratefully stepped aside and Sakura continue to man it. "The setback of this is that you're using your own mana. Since we cant find anyone to use, we need to use our own. Hopefully this catches their attention," Rin said as she lay down. She put her head on Shirou's lap, who brushed her hair with his hands. "Man, Tohsaka. Stubborn as ever, eh?" he said and she smiled at him. "You know, Saber wanted to offer her mana but it's too risky. She needs all the strength she can get," Rin said and Shirou sighed. "Can't believe we've been dragged into the War for the second time," Shirou said. "Well, lets just accept it and do it. We've got to win this, afterall," Rin said.

 **Team Archer and Caster**

Merlin looked up from his work, staring out of the window. "What is it?" I asked as Archer glanced at the window as well. "Mana. Lots of it. From Ryuudo Temple," he said as he looked out. "You guys use that for energy or something right?" I asked. "We Servants can't gain energy from eating food but we can get our strength by draining a human, say if their Master does not provide a steady mana source. But still, this is quite a lot. More of a signal to invite Masters to battle each other than a drinking fountain," Merlin said.

"Should we go then?" I asked. "Mot probably an ambush, although I don't know who would be crazy enough to call all Masters to one place to duke it out," Archer said. "We can just go there and observe. No one said we need to participate," Cal said and Merlin sighed. "No harm trying I guess," he said.

 **All comments are welcomed!**


	10. Two Masters and A Servant

**Well by the Grail, we're at Chapter 10 now! I didn't really expect for it to go this far but thanks to your support here it is. Thanks to those who have reviewed this story. Seeing reviews just makes me so happy as I'm now prepping for a major exam and writing this story gives me so much joy and removes my stress. So here is Chapter 10. I don't own most of the characters. They belong to the Fate universe.**

I and Cal were hidden in the shadow of the forest surrounding Ryuudou Temple. Archer was on the lookout for the others while Merlin was busy setting up a barrier so that no one would be able to see us. "Looks about done," he said, his long robe swishing as he walked towards us. In his mage garb, he looked badass. "Can't believe they gave an open invitation to every Master out there to fight them here," Archer muttered as he looked around.

As we sat there waiting, there was a whoosh and a man appeared in the center of the temple courtyard, his hands tucked in his pockets. He smiled as he checked his watch. "Eh, its already time," he said just as a loud roar came from beyond the trees. I tried not to shriek as Berserker crashed through the trees, leaving a trail of destruction in its wake. His Master, Zen was trailing behind him, his face covered to prevent the dust from making him cough.

"Damn, Berserker, I told you not to be so rough," he said as he spotted the man in the center. "Master of Berserker," the first man smiled, dipping into a mock bow. Zen clenched his fist over his sword. "Don't you dare mock me," he said while the man grinned. "Easy enough. You could have picked a more good looking servant though, this brute looks like he's seen better days," the man said. "We'll see. You're foolish enough to come without your servant," Zen hissed and he retrieved his sword.

"Attack," he said and Berserker roared, charging straight towards the man. "Is he nuts?!" I started to say just as a barrage of knives came from the sky. "What the…" Zen started to say and the man laughed. "Don't think I haven't done reading up on you," he said as Berserker was stabbed by the knives. "I know he is Heracles. And the tip I got was that if I hit him twelve times, he dies eh?" he said and Zen tsked. "You are one sneaky ass, Dazai," Zen said as he charged. Dazai grinned, muttering something under his breath and skeletons rose from the ground, haunting and their teeth chattering. "Attack," he said and they charged, attacking Zen from all sides. He hissed, slashing at them while they kept on coming. All the while, Beserker was being hit by a barrage of never ending knives.

"This is crazy. What's going on?" I said as Berserker roared. "His Servant must be hidden somewhere. Could be they're using their Noble Phantasm," Archer said. "But what kind of Noble Phantasm can produce so many weapons like that?" I asked and he shook his head. "It depends on the Servant. Normally those great myth can do this," he said. Merlin was just looking on. "Something is not right about this," he said, watching the battle in front of us. Berserker may have been struck many times but the knives were no where to be seen and there doesn't seem to be any cracks in the ground.

"An illusion?" Cal said and Merlin nodded. "A powerful one at that," he said just as black mist surrounded us. "What the…" I swore just as Cal clamped a hand over my mouth. "Hush," he said just as a dozen shadows flashed pass me. They lunged towards Berserker and slashed at him, his roars filling the air. As the mist cleared, I saw a woman standing behind him, sword in hand. "Bloody crescent technique," she said and as she moved the sword, it seemed like it's cutting the very air slice by slice. She lunged and for a second there was light all around Berserker. He roared as blood spurted out in all directions. "Berserker!" Zen yelled as the beast toppled and slammed into the ground, unmoving.

For a moment, everything froze. Zen with his sword up, Dazai grinning in victory over defeating Berserker and his Servant prowling her prey. "They actually defeated Berserker?" Cal whispered. But Archer and Merlin looked unfazed. "Too easy," both of them said. The woman was raising her sword, ready to slice off his head when a big hand wrapped around her leg. She shrieked as the beast roared and she was lifted into the air and slammed into the ground. "What the," Dazai said just as a sword pierced him.

He cried out as he slumped onto the ground. "Impossible," he grunted as he stared at the wound in his stomach. "My Berserker is not so easy to kill, fool," Zen said, raising his sword to deliver the final blow. A flash of blue and red appeared and before we know it, Zen was staring at the tip of the spear imbedded in his chest. "Shut up," Lancer said as he pulled the spear from his chest. Blood spurted out like a fountain and Zen crashed to the ground, twitching. "Shit," he started to say as a woman appeared behind him, her blonde hair like a banner in the wind. "Die," she said and with a clear swipe, Zen was silenced.

Her servant flashed around and soon his blade was in Berserker's chest. The beast roared and crashed into the ground. "How many times have you killed him?" he asked the crumpled woman in the ground. She was a mess, her body smashed and immobile. Half of her was crushed and blood oozed from her body. "I thought I did him in," she muttered, light filling her body. "Don't worry. You did," Lancer said and she smiled. "Thank goodness," she whispered just as she exploded into a shower of light. "Assassin," her master whispered as he tried to crawl towards Berserker.

"Man, Dazai, you've gone rusty," Isabelle said as she flipped him over. "Any last words?" she asked and he gave her a nasty grin. "I've lost my Servant. Sooner or later I would be dead anyway," he sneered and she scoffed. "Farewell, then," she said as he fell silent. I could only cover my mouth and try not to throw up. Two Masters and a Servant defeated within minutes? So this is what a Grail War is like. Berserker was still on the ground but hadn't disappeared like Assassin. "Now, how many times do I need to kill him?" Lancer asked, his lance perched in between his shoulder blades. "We've defeated two Masters. I say its enough for now," Isabelle said as she looked around her.

"I wonder where are those jokers who sent the invitation to duke it out," Lancer said as he wiped his blade on the grass. "We'll let them deal with Berserker," she said and both of them vanished. The four of us were just silent. "Shit, that was mad," I said. Archer just scoffed with his arms crossed. "That man was a fool. Going out into the open with Assassin? What was he thinking?" he said. "They did take out some opponents for us in the process. I say this meeting was a productive one," Merlin said as he allowed the barrier around us to die. There was a shattering noise and suddenly the noise that had been blocked by the barrier filled my ears.

Smoke clung heavily to the air and so did the smell of fresh blood. I really wondered who were the people who did the removal of the bodies once a Master was defeated. But then again, maybe there weren't enough left of them to collect to begin with. "Well, this was shit," Cal said just as there was a small rumble. Berserker had gotten back up. He sniffed the air a little before looking in our direction. "Oh shit," I muttered as he lunged towards us.

I shrieked as there was a swooshing sound and I was lifted into the air. Archer's arms were beneath me as we flew through the air, landing on the roof of the temple. "Archer," I started to say as he disappeared in a blink of an eye. Before I knew it, he was battling Berserker. "Archer!" I yelled as Cal and Merlin appeared next to me. "He knows what he's doing. Don't worry," Cal said as I tried to get to him. He was a Servant. I know that he's powerful, but if he ever got hurt…

Archer threw blade after blade at him, each just bouncing off Berserker like it was made of rubber. "Merlin," Cal started to say as Merlin began chanting under his breath. Small balls of fire, water, air and earth appeared around him, like the Avatar and circled his body. The small orbs grew bigger and without warning, shot at Berserker like laser beams. Berserker roared and slammed the earth, his slab of stone causing ripples of shock throughout the earth. Merlin continued his chanting, his hands outstretched and his eyes glowing with an intense fire. Branches sprang from the earth and wrapped around Berserker, who trashed so much that they even start to break. "Now, Archer!" Merlin shouted and Archer started to chant.

I am the bone of my sword,

Steel is my body,

And fire is my blood.

I have created over a thousand blades,

Unknown to death,

Nor known to life.

Have withstood pain to create many weapons,

Yet,

Those hands will never hold anything.

This as I pray,

Unlimited blade works!

I shrieked as we were engulfed in a flash of light and Cal let out a yelp. We were standing in a vast desert, large clockwork gears turning in the sky. The ground was littered with thousands of blades as far as the eye could see. "Holy shit!" Cal cried out. Merlin stood next to him, his long hair blowing in the wind. He looked like a super star. "So this is his Noble Phantasm," he muttered as Archer stood in his field of blades. Berserker looked around, wild and confused.

"Welcome to my nightmare," Archer grinned as blades appeared in the sky. They blasted at him, firing like machine guns. Berserker howled as his body was pierced through and through. When one wave stopped, another came. Wave after wave came until finally, Berserker lay on the ground, the ground soaked with his blood. For a few brief moments, I could see the hulking black shape of the Berserker morphing into a young man, golden curls and in a Greek looking get up. "Thank you," he whispered as he disappeared into a shower of light. Archer bowed his head in respect of the fallen as the world around shimmered, returning us to the real world.

"What the hell was that?" I asked Archer as I rushed to him. I slammed into him, hugging him right. "Dammit, next time tell me when you're going to go all gungho and all," I snapped as he grinned. "Will do, Master," he said. "That was my Noble Phantasm. A Noble Phantasm is a Servant's ultimate weapon, used only in the most dire situations. Since Berserker is a servant that needed to be taken out consecutively, that did the trick," he said. He glanced at me as I raised my fist at him. "Come on. Bro fist me. That was so cool," I grinned and he looked at me like I was mad. Which I was. "Humans these days," he sighed as he fist bumped me. suddenly, he groaned and he fell to his knees. "Archer!" I cried out as I knelt next to him. I checked him thoroughly but he didn't seem to be injured. "Using a Noble Phantasm drains a lot of mana. I'll be fine if I rest," he said and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was totally wicked," Cal said as he came with Merlin. "That was very impressive back there, Archer," Merlin said and Archer just smirked his trademark smirk. "Its nothing," he started to say just as footsteps that weren't there before came pelting towards us. I swung around to see a person with purple hair running with a group of people. "Holy shit, that's Sakura," I started to say as Archer swung me behind him, blocking me from their view.

"Get back," he said, swords already forming in his hands. Merlin had also shove Cal behind him and was turning his staff in lazy circles. "I don't mind having more fun," he started to say just as a cry sounded from the group. "Archer!" a woman cried out as she broke off from the group and ran towards us. Her black hair flew behind her like a banner and her blue eyes were rimmed with tears as she slammed into Archer, who looked both shocked and pleased.

"Rin?" he gasped as she sobbed into him. "Archer, its been so long," she whispered and he merely stroke her head after much debate. "You've grown old," he said and she poked him. "I'm not like you, you know," she said, her face glowing. "Uh, Archer, old girlfriend of your or something?" I asked and she glanced sideways at me. Her eyebrows quirked up and she ogled me like I was an exotic beast. "Have we met before?" she asked and I gaped at her. "Uh no?" I said and this suddenly turned into an awkward staring contest.

"Tohsaka, let go of him," a man said and I looked up to see a red-haired man prying the woman called Tohsaka Rin off Archer, who looked rather pleased to get her off him. The man looked at me and for a moment he looked shocked. He looked at the woman and then me again. As I glanced at the crazy grownups in front of me staring, I could see why they were so interested. I looked nearly identical to the woman save for my eyes, which were the same as the man's, burning hazel. "Rin?" the man asked as she ran her hands through her hair. "Oh man, I really did it this time, didn't I?" she groaned and he backed away. "Hey I didn't remember doing it or anything. How was it possible?" he blurted out and she snapped back, "It was nearly three years! Something must have happened no?!"

Their squabbling continued with the rest of us staring at the with "What the hell?!" look planted on our faces. Finally they stopped and Rin sighed. "After you left me, I found out I was pregnant. But not wanting the child to end up into the messy world of mages, I gave her up for adoption. But I could never forgive myself for what I've done," she said. My heart pounded against my ribcage. Holy shit. Is this really happening?!

"Are you the daughter of Ayuzawa Kazuma and Mikasa?" she asked and I slowly nodded. She smacked her hand against her face so hard I thought I heard bone crack. "Dammit," she groaned and she flung herself against me. I yelped a little as I felt hot tears soaking my shirt. "Okay, crazy lady, I think you should tell me what's going on?" I blurted as she looked at me. "Now is that the proper way to address your mother?" she snapped and my eyes rounded. "Mother?!" I shrieked and the silence continued.

 **Well the end for now. Hope that answers your questions for those of you who have been wondering whether Yuki and Archer would end up together. Hehe guess not. All comments are welcomed!**


	11. A Reunion of Family and Friends

**Yay! Today is Saturday! Hope you guys enjoyed the plot twist int he last chapter. Haha. Hope that answers most of your questions about there being a romance between Yuki and Archer.I thought I had hinted a bit about her origins in the first few chapters but oh well... I'll be pretty pleased it i caught some of you off guard. Also for those of you who like Free! Iwatobi Swim Club, catch my stories "Drowning in A Dream" and my latest updated work "Free! A Highschoolers Dream!". So here is chapter 11. I don't own most of the characters. The belong to the Fate universe.**

 **Emiya residence**

We sat at the dining table, awkward silence hanging between us. Archer leaned against the wall, looking like he wanted to laugh. 'No wonder I nearly mistook her as you, Rin. She looks like you, save for the eyes," he said and Rin glared at him. The man she called Shirou was seated next to her and he was squirming uncomfortably in his seat. "What did we do this time, Rin?" he muttered and she glared at him. "That was all part of a married couples life, moron. Besides, its not a bad thing," she snapped and Shirou sighed.

He looked at me and I gulped. His eyes were worn with years of seeing so many people suffer and die and he's body was tan due to so many years of travelling. His companion, now 100% confirmed as his wife sat with her arms crossed. "What's your name?" he asked me. "Yuki," I said and Rin nodded. "I wrote the name along with the note I passed to her adopted parents. I did some research on whom to give her to and they seemed the best option," she said. "You could have just told me that you're pregnant," Shirou muttered.

"With you and your whole Hero of Justice problem, I doubt it would ever work out well. I didn't know how to raise a mage child on my own and if she were to end up in the War just as we did...I thought that if she lived a normal human life, she would be spared from it. But since I wasn't chosen, it would be natural for her to be chosen. She is the Tohsaka heir after all," Rin said. "Tohsaka?" I asked. "Tohsaka is my family name. We come from a long line of mages and are also known as one of the Three Great Famlies who started the Holy Grail War ritual. It could be said the war started because of us. Members of these three families, The Einzberns, who just had their representative killed, Matou, who is sort of represented by Sakura and you," she said.

"Do still wear the pendant your parents gave you?" she asked and I nodded, drawing it out from under my shirt. "So that's how you summoned Archer. Hehe, like mother like daughter and same goes for the father. Both of you summoned a powerful Servant by accident and both didn't know they were mages until you were dragged into the war. Well, Shirou knew he was a mage but a useless one at that," Rin grinned while Shirou flushed. "Hey, I've improved you know," he muttered.

"But all the same, Yuki. I am really sorry for what happened. Living as a mage is a very tough life and to be the only remaining for the Tohsaka family, you would be under a lot of pressure and at risk of being made a Master in the War," Rin said. I could understand how they felt but to hide me away from all of this for my safety? I felt anger bubbling in me and I slammed my hands on the table.

"Do you know how it was like living as a normal human? I couldn't mix with other people well! I never understood how to work out questions in class. I was basically the class freak! When I found out I could do magic, I was so happy because I thought I finally know why I can barely fit in among other humans! But to know I got sent away because of the burden of bearing the name of a famous family and not to get involved in a war, I would rather go through all of that and be better prepared for this moment!" I snapped.

Tears started to run down my cheeks and I wiped them away hastily. "I would rather give up everything from my human life to live as a mage. Better die young but live a fulfilling life than live a long life of misery. I would rather face the dangers of being a mage any day then go to school. This is what I was born to do," I said. Rin and Shirou looked at each other for a while. Both of them stood up and embraced me, Rin sobbing loudly and Shirou patting my head. My birth parents. They're really my birth parents. We held each other for a while, savoring the moment of a long awaited family reunion. "I'm sorry for never being there for you. I regretted every day for giving you away but I thought it was for the best. But I guess Fate decides everything in the end," Rin said.

"So that means Sakura is my Aunt," I said and Sakura gave a little wave. "Yeah, but I rather have you stick to Sakura. Aunt makes me feel old," she said and I grinned. "But aren't you old anyway?" I said and she fumed. "Oi, I'm not even forty yet! I may look old but I'm burning with youth!" she snapped and we all laughed. "I can't believe I have a daughter," Shirou whispered in my ear and Rin frowned at him. "You better not teach her all of your Hero of Justice crap," she warned and he laughed.

"Speaking of which, didn't Archer tell you anything about himself?" Rin asked and I shook his head. "All I know he loves to smirk and he rocks at making tea," I said and Rin smiled. "Same old, eh Archer?" she said and Archer smiled a crooked smile. "I'm the Heroic Spirit Emiya," he said and I jumped. "Emiya, isn't that the same as my dad's surname?" I asked and Shirou rubbed his head. "Technically, he's a me from a future. Kinda complicated to explain," Shirou, or rather dad said. I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks.

"Hey wait a minute. Both of you are the same guy. Which means, Archer, technically you're my dad, in some weird way," I said and Archer grinned. "Unfortunately, yes," he said and I flushed. "Shit, I cant believe I had a little crush on my father," I muttered to myself and Rin laughed. "No worries. I had a slight crush on him too when I first met him until he's smirks drove me up the wall," Rin said and I face-palmed myself. "Shit. You loved my father before and you married another dude who is also my father. Good grief, you people are complicated," I groaned as everyone laughed.

On the other hand, the Servants were seated in a corner of the room, eyeing each other. Merlin and Saber happen to be having a staring showdown at each other. "My liege," he said but Saber stopped him. "Stop. I don't deserve to be respected like that. Because of me ignoring what you said, Camelot was destroyed," she said but he shook his head. "Your highness, it wasn't your fault but rather Modred's. She rallied the knights and fought you. You did the best you could," he said but Saber shook her head. "I failed everyone and everything. The kingdom I worked so hard to built fell into ruins. All because I failed to understand my people and friends," she said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Arturia…" Merlin said. "Actually, Merlin. I've been meaning to ask you this, but since you mentioned Arturia when I first met you, I assumed there was a possibility that the King was a female. So King Arthur is actually a woman?" Cal asked and Saber nodded. "I may be a woman but I defended my country like any male king should," she said. "Uh, so does that mean you actually married Gwen and all?" Cal asked and Saber flushed. "We had no choice. The kingdom needed to see the King with a Queen who would bear him a child. But we didn't do anything. I promise that," Saber said while Cal scratched his head. "Although I did give her the ability to make sperms like a normal male," Merlin started to say but Cal batted him off. "Forget I asked, Merlin," he said.

Rider just stood beside Sakura, talking to her quietly in a low voice. For a Master and Servant pair, they were pretty tight. "So back to business. With two Master and Servant pairs defeated, we are only left with Lancer and his Servant," Rin said and Cal quirked an eyebrow. "We?" he said and Rin nodded. "But doesn't the Grail require only one pair to be left standing in order for it to appear?" he asked and Rin shook her head. "Ultimately, for the Grail to truly activate, you need the vessel, which is normally the Einzbern Master to help it materialize. But last time, it materialized anyway when Gilgamehs got his hands on Ilya's heart. I say that should be in Isabelle's possession now and she plans to just get the ritual started without bothering to kill us," Rin said.

'Wouldn't that be disastrous?" I asked. "The last time a Servant tried to destroy the Grail, it failed. Also when a Master touched the Grail, a portion of this city was destroyed. You know the reason why Fuyuki Center is newer compared to the rest? The fourth war destroyed the area when Angra Mainyu spit out of the Grail," Shirou said and I gulped. "What's Angra Mainyu?" Cal asked. "A form of dark evil, unknown beyond comprehension. It would destroy anything it touches but in some cases, like Gilgamesh, it made him a mortal so even after the War, he managed to stay behind for nearly 10 years," Saber said.

She flexed her fingers. "It would take all of us to destroy it this time. With the variety of powers we have here, we can make it," she said. "So what do we do about Isabelle?" I asked and Archer detached himself from the wall. "Since she already has the main part of the vessel needed to summon the Grail, I presume she would be at Ryuudou temple by now, making her preparations. That place has the most spiritual energy in the city. Gilgamesh did perform his ritual there as well," Archer said as he stood next to me. Everyone stood in a circle, Master and Servant side by side.

"So we have four pairs. With our teamwork, we should be able to destroy the Grail and end the War once and for all," Rin said and we nodded in silence. "Lancer used to be an ally but for all we know, he could be protecting the temple against intruders. I suggest Rider attack him and Saber and Archer use their Noble Phantasms to destroy the Grail. Merlin can set up barriers and protect our backs when we want to infiltrate the temple," Sakura said. "Judging from our last encounter, he shouldn't be too hard to handle," Rider said and Sakura grinned. "He's a guy in a spandex suit we can handle," she said. "Merlin, you okay with this?" Saber asked and he nodded. "Anything to protect my kind and his wishes. Or rather her wishes," he said and Saber inclined her head.

"I know its too much to ask from you two, but its best for you to stay here and wait for us to come back," Rin said but I shook my head. "No way. We're about to see the epic conclusion of the war and you want to leave us behind because we're weak? Not a chance," I said and Shirou sighed. "You know, we were around their age when we took part in the war," he started to say before Rin whirled around him. "Don't fuel their suggestion, Shirou!" she snapped while we laugh. "Just like your mother, eh?" Shirou said and I laughed. "We can make this our first mission as a family of mages eh?" I said and she sighed. "Papa always said its not great for a lady to be involved in this kind of messes, but oh well. Let's do this, together," she said and we all nodded in agreement.

 **Well happy family reunion. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. All comments are welcomed!**


	12. Battle of Ryuudou Temple

**Its Wednesday guys! Two more days till the weekend rolls over. Have fun reading this chapter! I don't now most of the characters. They belong to the Fate universe.**

The temple was eerily quiet. As we walked up the stone steps in the dark, I shuddered. Something didn't feel right about this place. "This place is pulsing with that stuff. I can feel it," Sakura muttered as she walked. She looked more agitated then the rest of us. Rin put a hand on her shoulder and that seemed to calm her a little.

Cal seemed a little nervous, his hands clutched together. The plan was that if we meet Lancer at the gate to the temple, he would cast a spell to shield us from sight and we make our way inside while Rider clashes with Lancer. Merlin would transport Saber and Archer to the site and they would use their Noble Phantasms to finish the grail off. So why does this seem its gonna go to shit?

"Well, well. What do we have here?" a voice rang from above and Rin shouted for us to scatter. Clashing of metal sounded and Rider was in between me and Lancer, whose eyes were glinting a manic red. "Sneak attack eh? Ain't gonna work. My Master is already in the process of summoning the Grail. Won't be much longer till she succeeds. Finally, I've always been the one to die off first," he sighed. "Go!" Rider shouted and I sprang to my feet. Lancer tried to follow but I try a bolt of fire at him. "Not bad, little missy," he said as Rider released a barrage of chains at him. He swore as his lance got tangled up.

We dashed into the vicinity of the temple and I felt something as I passed through the gate. "Bloody hell, what was that?" Cal swore. "She must have erected a barrier," Rin said as we ran towards the lake. From afar I could see something large, like a black heart pulsing hanging over it, steam rising from the surface. "Ugh, that's disgusting," I groaned as Saber and Archer flashed pass us. Saber was already in her armor, her sword clutched in her hand. "Archer, you better come back, ok?" I said and he smirked. "Yes, Master," he said as he dashed ahead of us.

I could see Isabelle in front of us, her arms crossed as she admired her handiwork. She turned around to see the lot of us coming and she smiled. "Not bad eh? Now I can finally have my wish granted!" she said and Rin spat. "That thing does not grant any wish. It just destroys anything in its path," she said and Isabelle snorted. "So says the winner of the last war. No matter. It will soon be ready," she said as a loud roar appeared above us. A black circle was forming, a yawning black hole expanding by the second.

"Saber!' Shirou yelled and a flash of blue and yellow flashed past us. "Archer!" I screamed as red flashed by. I could see them dashing towards the pulsing thing, Sabers sword already glinting. I could see words formed on Archer's lips. "Unlimited Blade Works!" he said and a barrage of swords slammed into the thing. They pierced into it and black ooze came from it. More and more weapons slashed into it. "Now Saber!" he yelled as Saber readied herself. He leapt back to shore and yelled for us to get back. I could see Shirou looking at Saber, his face clouded with sadness. He loved her.

"Excalibur!" she yelled as her sword glowed, a beautiful structure of blue and gold. Its light filled the entire place and glowed like a beacon of hope. She brought it down, slashing at the mess in front of us. A wild wind roared around us and I shielded my face with my hands. The sight was too terrible and beautiful to see. The thing pulsed a bit more before exploding into a shower of light. Saber looked exhausted as she collapsed on the water's surface, panting. "So that's the power of the Saber class," I said as we watched. Isabelle was screaming in frustration, pacing up and down the lake. "What have you done?!" she shrieked as she stared at the sinking mass.

"Is it over?" Cal asked but Rin and the others had their gazes fixed to the sky. The black hole was still up there, and it was starting to ooze some black stuff. "Saber, get out of there!" Shirou screamed as black stuff began to ooze from it. "What the?" Isabelle gasped as ooze poured from it like a waterfall, filling the lake. Where it struck, steam rose like lava flowing through the side of the volcano. Everything around started to dissolved and Isabelle tried to flee but failed. The ooze caught her and she screamed, dragged down into the abyss of black. Her cries filled my ears and I tried to block it out.

"Move! Move!" Rin shouted but Shirou was still staring at Saber, who was lying on the lake. "Saber!" he screamed as Merlin appeared before us. "Let us go," he said while Shirou fought. "I cant leave her! Not like last time!" he screamed just as she turned to face us. His eyes widened as he saw what as being formed on her lips. "I love you, Shirou," she said as the black engulfed her. "Saber!" Shirou screamed as Merlin bowed his head. "Long live King Arturia Pendragon," he murmured as we were whisked into nothing.

 **At the entrance to the temple**

Rider and Lancer clashed their blades, sparks flying in all directions. "Not bad for a lady who cannot see," Lancer said as he tried to stab her. She dodged easily, her twin blades slamming into the lance. They continued their deadly dance, the sparks their lighting and their clashing the notes of their song. As they fought, Lancer grinned. "I don't know why she's taking so long, but at least it gives me time to have my fun," he started to say just as they heard a large roar overhead.

"What in the," Lancer swore as light flashed from behind them. There was an almighty roar and an explosion of light, sparks flying from above. "Was she defeated?" Lancer muttered to himself as he heard a scream. "Master?!" he yelled as he gave a gasp. The scream was cut off in an instant. "She's dead?" he muttered as Rider slammed into him. "Hey, hey, take it easy. I'm on your side now!" he yelled as they rolled down the hill. "Just a while ago, you were threatening to stab my heart," she snarled as she tried to bring down her blade. Lancer brought up his lance, narrowly blocking them from piercing his chest.

"I don't know about you, but something bad is going on," he said just as a shimmer of light appeared near them. "Who the hell are you?" he started to snarl as they were trapped in balls of light. "Hey, what the big idea?" Lancer yelled as he heard sizzling noises from above. Black ooze poured like lava down the steps, heading closer towards them. "Angra Mainyu," Rider whispered and even though her eyes were covered, Lancer could sense them widening in shock. "If you want to become fodder for it, I can leave you here," Merlin started to say but Lancer shouted.

"Hey, I was just kidding. Get us out of here, dammit!" he yelled and with a pop they vanished.

 **In an unknown area in Ryuudou mountain**

I opened my eyes to see nothing but black. I muttered a spell, light bursting from my palm. "For a beginner, that's impressive," Sakura said from near me and I jumped. "Holy shit, don't scare me like that," I groaned as more light appeared around. Rin was walking around what seemed to be a cave, lighting it up with gems that flicker with an odd light. "So what the heck happened?" Cal demanded as he clambered to his feet. His feet moved towards the entrance but Shirou grabbed him.

"Don't. We don't know what's going on out there," he said and Cal fumed. "But with all that black stuff burning everything in its path, wouldn't it destroy the city as well?" Cal said and Shirou nodded. "Then we need to help them!" Cal said but Archer appeared in front of him. "Not all can be saved, especially from something like this," he said while Cal glared daggers at him. There was a shimmer of light and Merlin appeared, Rider dropping nimbly beside him along with Mr Spandex.

"What is he doing here?" Rin snapped but Lancer put up his hands. "Now that I have no Master, I'm surrendering myself to you guys. Its not like I wanted to follow that little Miss's orders anyway," he said as he looked at Rin. "You know, I may have told you to come find me when you've gained a few years but now, you're just too old. But foxy all the same," he grinned while Rin flushed. "Shut up. I'm married now," she hissed and Lancer glanced at Shirou. "To that idiot? Man, you have no taste," he sighed and Shirou glared at him. "You did stab me in the chest in the last War, ok?" he snapped.

Weird. Its like an assembly of old friends from an old war. Freaky much. "What the heck happened just now anyway?" Lancer demanded. "Angra Mainyu poured out of it even though we destroyed the vessel. What was up with that?" Cal said. Merlin looked lost in thought, still thinking about Saber. "What about Saber? We need to find her!" I said but he shook his head. "She may very well be dead. That stuff either kills you outright or does nasty stuff to you," Sakura said. In trying to stop the war, we only caused something much worse.

"So what are we going to do now? Things just took a turn for the worse," I said. "For now, we should rest and wait for the situation to subside," Rin said but I grabbed her arm. "While others are being killed outside for a war that's not even their own doing?" I snapped and she grabbed me by the shoulders. "This is the Holy Grail War! Anything can happen to anyone. Even innocent bystanders," she said, her eyes growing soft. "If we go out there now, we may end up getting killed ourselves and that won't do much good either," she said and I nodded. "Fine," I said and everyone went silent. Lancer and Archer took to guarding the door while Merlin and Rin set barriers around. Me and Cal glanced at each other and our eyes read the same thing. "What have we done?" we wondered to ourselves.

 **Back at the lake**

Where am I? What happened? I don't feel any pain. But what is this feeling in my veins. They're hot. So hot I feel like I am being burned alive. I clutched my throat, burning with thirst. Someone, help me. As I drown in the darkness, the voices of those who haunted me before came back. "You don't understand others feelings," the knight who left the round table said. "He killed my brothers! How could you still trust him?!" Sir Gwain's voice filled my head. Stop. Please stop. Soldiers shouting as they died in battle. A battle I dragged them to. "My King," Guinevere's soft voice filled my head. "You bound a woman into a fate that would bring her pain," Lancelot's voice filled my head. Stop. Please stop.

"Why? Why don't you accept me? Why do you deny my right to the throne? Why? Why was I born in this form?! Why don't you accept me? Father!" Modred's voice filled my head. I could still remember my sword piercing her, tearing through flesh and metal. I killed my child who wasn't really my child. "My King. Hang in there. We're almost there," Bediviere's voice fills my head. No. I'm the one who doesn't need saving. It was my fault so many others died. Its my fault. All my fault. The feelings of sorrow and hate filled every crevice in my bones, my heart threatening to explode. As all the feelings overwhelm me, the darkness swallowed me whole.

 **All comments are welcomed!**


	13. Rise of Dark Saber

**Yahoo. It's Saturday guys. So in the last chapter, plot twist! Hope you guys enjoyed the story so far. Here is the next chapter of My Grail War. I don't own most of the characters. They belong to the Fate universe.**

I awoke to Rin shaking me. "Yuki, we have to go," she whispered as she nudged me. I yawned, stretching and wondering how I even managed to fall asleep in this kind of crisis. I remembered Saber being engulfed in the Angra Mainyu, surrounded by flame and Shirou, my father, screaming her name. "Hey kiddo, wake up," a voice said and I saw Lancer perched on a rock, his face pulled into a wolfish grin. "What the hell are you doing here?" I demanded as I scrambled up. "My master is dead so now I have no allegiance. Unless another mage supplies me with mana, I would disappear in the next few days," he said as he hopped down.

As Rin moved away, I could see a mark that looks like mine on her right hand. "I formed a pact with him momentarily. Since I'm the only one who doesn't have a Servant..." she said. "Well, I'm glad we're partners now. If you were the same age as last time, I would be very pleased," he winked and Rin gaped at him, the tips of her ears turning red as she huffed and moved away.

"Any development?" I asked and he shrugged. "Been cooped in the cave for the better of the day. Some familiars were sent out but things didn't look too good for us to exit until now," he said as we made out way to the entrance. The others were already there and Rin and Merlin were talking in low voices. Sakura was with Rider, talking in low voices. Shirou just stood in a corner, his gaze far away.

"Dad?" I asked and he jumped to the title. "Sorry. I'm not used to that yet," he smiled sheepishly as I sidled beside him. "We'll get her back. Don't worry," I said and he grinned weakly. "I don't know. Angra Mainyu is unpredictable. The last time it touched a servant, it enabled him to remain in this realm for nearly ten years. It could very well have the opposite effect on her," he said, hand gripping on his arm.

"The King of Knights can fare well on her own," Archer's voice came as he materialized out of nothing. "So you can dematerialize now?" I asked. "Rin supplied enough mana for me to do so. I've been scouting around, looking for survivors," he started to say but I stopped him. "Survivors?" I asked and he nodded. "New Fuyuki has been turned into a fiery wasteland. The Angra Mainyu burned everything in its path. It would be a miracle if anyone survived that," he said.

My knees became weak and I had to sit down. Just a few days ago I was excited about finishing school for the year and going to my job. Now I may not ever go to school again. "That means… my parents," I started to say but he shook his head. "We've sent some familiars to the place and the whole neighbourhood was destroyed. I'm sorry," he said as tears ran down my cheeks. My parents, even though they weren't really my parents, raised me. Now they're gone. In a war that I unwillingly entered. But If I hadn't been chosen, I would have been dead with them and never known my real parents.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and Shirou, my real dad, patted me before pulling me into a hug. I've never met him before but knowing he is the only father I have left made me cry more. "I lost my parents too in an incident like this," he murmured as he stroked my hair. I sobbed into him for a while, letting my rage and sadness leak out of me. "Forgive me for interrupting, but we have to leave," Merlin called and we broke off, but Shirou still kept an arm around me.

"So from the reports from the familiars, it would be safe to deem New Fuyuki as dangerous territory. So far there haven't been any signs of survivors and the city has been leveled to a fire pit. I'll be able to cast a few protection spells but it wouldn't be able to hold off an attack for long," he said. "We have to go down there anyway. It's just us left. Since the Grail went nuts and spit Angra Mainyu out, I can assume that the game has now changed," Sakura said. "Rider and I will take the front. Archer, look out for us from that water tank over there," Sakura said, pointing towards a water tank in the distance. "Merlin would cover the rear with Lancer. The rest of us will be in the center," she said and the rest of us nodded. "But can't some of us stay at the rear?" I asked but she shook her head. "If anything happens to us, the Servants would disappear. It would be best if the Masters be in a safer position. Besides, they're tougher than they look," she said.

"Okay, get into formation," Rin said as we hustled together. Cal looked freaked out but I placed a hand on his, which seemed to calm him a little. "Come back, Archer. Deal?" I said, grabbing to his arm. He smirked his signature smirk. "As you command, Master," he said before he disappeared. "Let's go," Sakura said and we exited the mountain. Before us, the city lay burning and in ruins. I covered my mouth, trying to block out the smoke. Few words were exchanged on our hike down the mountain. Merlin casted a few spells that enabled us to breath better as we entered the city.

What used to be the shopping area is now charred buildings and rubble. I could smell burned flesh as we passed by bodies, all burned beyond recognition. I wanted to throw up. "Strange, some of them have slash marks," Sakura said as Rider inspected one of them. The body wasn't as mutilated as the rest but the slashes were clear. Running from head to toe, nearly slicing the person in half. I looked away, unable to bear the sight.

"We have incoming, twelve a clock," Archer's voice filled my head. Wow, I didn't know I could communicate with him telepathically. "We have company!" I shouted and everyone herded together. Lancer had his lance ready, his eyes glowing red with the anticipation of battle. Sakura and Rin wielded gems in between their fingers and I heard Shirou mutter, "Trace on" under his breath, two swords appearing in his hands. Me and Cal just did nothing, staring at the approaching figure. She wore dark armour and her sword glowed a sinister red but there was no mistaking her.

"Saber!" Shirou shouted, moving towards her. Without warning, a bolt shot out of the sky and hit Saber, the ground spitting up ash into our faces. "Archer!" I screamed as we ran. "That's not Saber. Get out of there!" he yelled in my head. As we ran, the Dark Saber trailed after us, like a panther trying to catch its prey. "Saber!" Shirou shouted as he stopped in front of her. "Are you stupid?!" Rin shouted as he faced her. Saber looked at him with yellow eyes like a feline cocking her head to one side.

"Don't distract me from my goal," she snarled and she brought her sword down, swinging it in an arc. He slammed his swords into hers, metal clashing against metal. Sparks flew in the air as they clashed. "Rider!" Sakura shouted and Rider released her chains, which snaked towards Saber in all directions. Saber evaded them easily and leapt onto them, dashing towards Rider. Rider brandished a dagger, slashing at her while Rin and Sakura fired at her.

"Get out of here!" Rider shouted as she clashed with Saber. Saber leapt through the air, brandishing the sword like it was made of plastic. It hit Rider at the side and she screamed, tumbling to the ground. "Rider!" Sakura yelled but RIn held her back. "Go! I'll use my Noble Phantasm to distract her! Go!" Rider yelled. She got up, clutching her wounded side and muttering something under her breath. She brought up her dagger, slashing her neck. Dark red blood ran along her neck, forming a circle in the air around her. There was a whinnying of a horse and a Pegasus flew from the sky, landing next to her. She got onto it and flew into the sky.

"We have to get out of her blast range!" Sakura yelled as we ran for it. Shirou was still fighting Saber when we ran. "Come on!" Rin yelled and he turned as she slashed him on the arm. He yelled as his flesh tore, blood streaming like little rivers along his arm, which now dangled useless on his side. Several bolts slammed into Saber, who screamed. "Go!" Archer's voice boomed in my head as we bolted, watching Rider unravel her noble phantasm. "Bellerophon!" she said as Pegasus glowed, shining like an arrow of light. The creature flew towards the earth and slammed into Saber, the area around disintegrated. Chunks of debris flew in the air and Merlin used his magic to shield us.

"We have to move!" Rin shouted as she started to hustle us up. "What about Rider?" I asked but she grabbed me anyway. "She did that to buy us time. Shirou is injured. We have to heal him!" she said as we made our way across the city. He was bleeding badly, his clothes now stained dark red. "Shit," he muttered as we supported him between us. "Can you conjure a stretcher or something?" I called out to Merlin, who shook his head. "Magic isn't simply something that can be used like a genie granting wishes," he said as he moved behind us, throwing up shields.

"Where can we go?" Sakura asked as we rested for a while. "The school may be a good place," I said but Rin shook her head. "Too far. Maybe the hospital, they may have supplies," she said. "I have healing magic. I can try to help him," I said but she shook her head. "Healing magic is tricky business. Anything goes wrong, he would lose his arm," she said but I shook my head. "He's my father. I have to at least try. Can't you trust your own daughter?" I demanded and she sighed. "Stubborn as your father," she said. "Ask Archer to search for a suitable place to hide," she said and I repeated the message to Archer, who responded almost immediately. "Hospital is a three blocks away. Doesn't look too badly damaged. Head north of the street you're at and make a left," he said and I relayed the message to the others. "Let's go," Rin muttered as she and Cal supported Shirou in between them. For now, we could only think that the situation just went from bad to worse.

 **Just saying that Rin is the name of Kakashi's teammate when they were genin and Sakura, well anyone should know that she is Naruto's teammate. Sakura likes Shirou and in Fate Stay Night, Shirou is voiced by Sasuke's voice actor... Well, lets just say they are all connected. Ok that was some crazy gibber...**

 **Hope you all have a great weekend! All comments are welcomed!**


	14. Plan B

**Its the middle of the week till Saturday! I'm going to watch The fate of the Furious again** **this Friday and i absolutely can't wait. Such an awesome movie. Not to mention I rewatched Unlimited Blade Works and i'm still suffering from the feels. Archer! Man... I don't own most of the characters. They belong to the Fate Universe.**

The building echoed with our footsteps as we entered. The place was deserted but trashed, no signs of life at all. I shuddered as I came across some bodies of people, mangled or just lying flat on the ground. I covered a hand over my mouth to stop myself from throwing up. "Mages have to deal with this all the time. You better get used to it," Sakura said as I tried not to hurl. We ducked into a medical supply room and Rin began to rummage for bandages and medicine.

"Allow me," Merlin said as he knelt next to Shirou, who grunted as light glowed around the wound, leaving behind dried blood. "You could have just said you can do it," Rin sighed as she threw down the bandages she had found. We huddled around in silence, wondering what was going on outside. "Damn, what the hell happened to Saber?" I wondered. "Must have been the Angra Mainyu. Since we've never seen it touch a good Heroic Spirit before, I guess this would be the end result. Gilgamesh was already a madman before he was touched by it so I assumed it didn't really affect his personality," Rin said. Sakura was holding her right hand, touching where her command seals had been.

"Is she gone?" Cal asked her as Sakura nodded. She looked furious and ready to cry at the same time. "I can feel that our pact has been broken but something is wrong. I can still feel her presence in this realm," she said. "That's impossible. Shouldn't a Servant disappear once they've been defeated?" Rin demanded. "Since Saber had been turned into that, maybe when she defeated a Servant they could have turned into something else. Well, that's just a theory since the war has never been like this before," Shirou grunted as he tried to stand.

"Take it easy. You've just had extensive healing," Rin said, pushing him down on his butt as he protested. "Tohsaka," he groaned but at the same time he smiled lovingly at her as she patted him. "We'll get her back, ok?" she said and he pressed her hand against his cheek. There was a soft rustling sound as Lancer materialized in front of us. "Man, the place is just too chaotic to look around," he said as he sat down, cross-legged.

"So what do we do now? If Saber has the ability to turn our Servants into her own, wouldn't it be more risky if we start to sent Servants out to her?" I asked. "Well, we have no choice unless we want to get slaughtered ourselves," Sakura said. Shirou just hung his head as he pondered. "Archer," I spoke in my head and when his voice filled my head, I breathed a sigh of relief. "You see Saber?" I asked him and I felt him nod. Uh, can I actually feel a nod? "I can see her prowling in the streets near where you are. Not to mention I managed to see her battle Rider when she released her Noble Phantasm," he said.

"So what happened to Rider?" I asked and he grunted. "I saw Saber plunge her sword into her and the white light turned black. I could see Rider struggling before she turned into something else, like an alter of her previous self. I heard Saber tell her to patrol the area to look for you guys but never seen her since. I suggest you make a move quickly," he suggested and I relayed the message to the others. "Where else can we go?" Cal asked nervously as we moved into the hallway.

"Tohsaka mansion would be the best place to hole up since its warded with spells. Its not too far from here," Rin said as we exited the building. The air was so hot that I nearly suffocated if it weren't for Merlin's spells. "This is crazy. First Servants are getting defeated but now they're being turned against us?" Cal said. "Like I said, the rules have changed. Anything can happen now," Merlin said just as the sound of chains filled the air. "Duck!" Shirou yelled as a net of chainwork surrounded us.

"Trace on!" Shirou yelled as something clashed into him. A giggle filled the air as Rider appeared in front of us, daggers at ready. "Well, well. You little mages fell into my trap," she smiled. "Watch out! Don't look into her eyes unless you want to be petrified!" Sakura shouted. "How sad, Master. You won't even gaze upon your Servant?" she said as I closed my eyes shut. Shit, how are we going to defeat her if we can't even look at her?

There was movement next to me and I heard Rider shriek as something slammed into her. I opened my eyes to see Lancer clashing blades with her, sparks flying. "Go! I'll hold her off!" he shouted. "Hey, kid! Ask Archer to give me a hand here!" he shouted to me and I nodded. "Archer!" I screamed and I heard him chuckle as small pinpoints of light appeared in the sky. "Bombs away!" I screamed as we fled, the points turning into flaming arrows. Lancer leapt away as the arrows slammed into Rider, causing her to scream.

"You dare to hit me?" she screamed as her hair started to move like snakes. They shot towards Lancer, who yelled in fury and disgust as he dodged the hair. "Damn it, woman!" he swore as he sliced at the hair with his spear. He landed on top of a telephone pole, swinging his spear, which had started to slow a wicked red like his eyes. "Well you've pissed me damn well," he said as he leapt down. His stance changed as the spear glowed with light.

"You people, get back!" he yelled as the spear burst into red flame. "Gael Borg!" he shouted and with a flash his spear was in Rider's chest. She coughed out blood, the blood splattering the ground. She choked as he yanked the spear out and she collapsed on the ground. "Just you wait. Saber will wipe you all out and take control of this world," she said, a maniac smile on her face as she disappeared in a shower of light. Sakura looked on, her hands clenched into fists as she tried to hold back her tears.

"Damn you, Rider," she muttered as she wiped tears. Rin placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her sister. "Tell Archer to come back here," Shirou said as I nodded. "Archer, you heard that?" I asked and I hard him chuckle a little. "I would love to but I have some unexpected company," he said as my heart froze. "Archer, get out of there," I started to say and I heard him laugh a little. "What use would I be if I can't even ensure my Master's escape? Go," he said as I felt tears well up in my eyes. "Don't Archer," I whispered and he laughed softly. "Take care of those two idiots for me," he said and I felt our connection cut off.

"What is it?" Rin asked and I shook my head. "He's battling Saber," I reported. "WHAT?!" Shirou demanded as he headed towards me. "He told me he'll hold her off for now so we have to get out of here and fast," I said. "Come on, you saw what happened to Rider. There's no saving her now," Sakura snapped as Shirou tried to head to the water tower. "We know how powerful Saber is. I'll try to hold her back for you guys to get to the mansion," he said. "Shirou! Don't be an idiot!" Rin shrieked as she whirled him around.

"Come on, Tohsaka. You know this might happen," he said as she started to sob. "Idiot. You stupid idiot. First you disappear for one and a half decades and now you're going to act like a hero and sacrifice yourself?!" she said, slamming her fists into his chest. "Come on. You have a child now. At least take better care of yourself," she begged as he gently pried her hands off him. "This is my choice," he smiled as she sobbed. "You idiot," she muttered as she held him tight. I watched as they hold onto each other. "Don't worry missy. I'll make sure he comes back to you in one piece," Lancer said as he appeared next to them. "Thank you, Lancer," Rin said and he grinned. "Too bad you got the lady before I did," he smirked as Shirou told him to sod off.

"Come on, we need to leave," Sakura said. "Come back, okay Shirou?" Rin said as she held him one last time. He turned to look at me and he extended an arm towards me. I approached them as they pulled me into a tight hug. "This may be the first and last time we'll be together as a family," Shirou said as I tried not to cry. "Mum. Dad," I sobbed as we held onto each other. "I'll take care of my family. I promise," he said as we detangled ourselves from each other. "Go, now!" Lancer said as we ran. I turned around to see my father and Lancer walked towards their doom.

 **The water tower…**

"We meet again, Saber," Archer grinned as swords formed in his hands. "Come on now. You see that the situation is hopeless now. There's no more Grail to be won," Saber said. "Is that so? Then why are you trying to kill me?" he said as she slashed at him. He summersaulted in the air, throwing his swords towards her. He fell to the ground, flipping on his back as Saber came flying after him. "Trace on!" he shouted and two more swords appeared as she slammed her sword into his. "Give it up, Archer. It's over," she snarled.

"Never," he said as he pushed her up, his hands whirling into action, sending blow after blow at her. The two fought, sending clouds of dirt and sparks flying in all directions, moving at inhuman speed. "Come on, Emiya. You know better how this will end," she snarled as he snorted. "Don't call me that anymore. It makes me feel weird," he said as he slammed his blades hard into her, sending her flying back.

 _Damn it. I have to use my Noble Phantasm_ , he thought as he concentrated. He watched as Saber's sword started to glow black and the air around seemed to be sucked of energy.

I am the bone of my sword,

Steel is my body, and fire is my blood,

I have created over a thousand blades,

Unknown to death, nor known to life,

Having withstood pain to create many weapons,

Yet those hands will never hold anything,

So as I pray,

Unlimited blade works!

There was a flash of light and the two Heroic Spirits appeared in a vast wasteland, swords littering the ground and two large gears moving in the air. "Welcome to my world, Saber," Archer said as multiple weapons appeared behind him. Saber was still gathering mana, the air around her growing darker by the minute. _At least I can shield them from the blast,_ Archer thought to himself as he hurled weapons at her, to no avail. Ah, I end my journey like this once again.

Images popped in his mind as he remembered being summoned by Rin, her blushing face as he commented her, the way they fought together as a team, scorning Shirou for trying to be a Hero Of Justice. He remembered when he was cut down by Gilgamesh and now he was about to die again. Then he remembered Yuki, her stunned face as she saw him sitting in the trashed living room, the way she had become flustered like Rin had and he chuckled. _I'm glad I had a chance to meet you and have you as a Master, Emiya Yuki,_ Archer smiled to himself as he continued to fight Saber. Man, I have a daughter. Haha.

"The time has come, Archer. Be prepared," Saber grinned as her sword turned into a vortex of darkness. "Excalibur Morgan!" she shouted and the sword came down on him, whipping him back. He felt the tip of the blade pierce his heart and he choked, blood splattering on the ground. But he felt no sadness. Somehow he felt light. Archer closed his eyes as he felt the darkness overwhelm him and drag him under.

 **Well there you have it guys. Man I just love the way he summons his reality marble. Anyway I may not be posting this Saturday as I'm pretty busy so I'll be out the whole day. Hope you guys enjoy this fanfic. All comments are welcomed!**


	15. Clash between Light and Darkness

**Its Wednesday dudes. I'm going to have my exam starting next Wednesday so I may or may not be posting for a while. Anyway, I'll try to update as much as possible once my exam ends. I don't own most of the characters. They belong to the Fate universe.**

"Tsk, how noble of you to stay behind," Lancer snorted as they walked through the rubble. The water tower was up ahead, the structure still standing despite the carnage around it. From the distance, the clash of blades could be heard and Lancer readied his spear. "Aren't you not tired after using your Noble Phantasm?" Shirou asked as he snorted. "Nah, the missy is supplying me enough mana," he said just as a burst of light appeared ahead of them. "Holy…" Lancer gasped as the ground shook slightly.

"Either one of them must have activated their Noble Phantasm," Shirou groaned as he started to run. "Oi, wait!" Lancer yelled as Shirou hurried towards the tower. Damn it. He wouldn't have had to use it unless it was absolutely necessary. Was the situation that bad?! "Shirou!" Lancer shouted as the sound of the wind slamming into them hit him like a wave, slamming Shirou several feet back. "Damn it," he swore as he tried to get up. There was the sound of shattering glass and a shower of light appeared ahead. "Archer!" Shirou yelled as he ran. Damn it, what the hell was he doing?

He skidded to a stop to hide behind a stone slab. He peeped from behind, looking towards the direction of the water tower. It had fallen and was spewing water in all directions. Floating in the water was Archer, who looked pretty dead. "Archer!" Shirou yelled just as Lancer clapped a hand over his mouth. "Shut it, you moron," he hissed as Shirou tried to fight him off. "Can't you see he needs help?" Shirou snapped as he tried to break free. "That's obvious but if he were truly dead, he would have disappeared from this realm," Lancer said.

Shirou stopped struggling and he turned to look at Archer's body. He looked a bit different, red lines crawling up the side of his arms and without warning the body twitched. "Dammit," Shirou said as Archer got to his feet. Despite looking dead a few minutes earlier, he looked fully alert. And deadly. His eyes scanned the area before stopping at where Shirou and Lancer were hiding. "Well, shit," Lancer said as a bow and arrow appeared in Archer's hands, who sent it flying towards them.

Lancer grabbed Shirou around the waist and took off into the air as the stone was smashed into pieces. "Archer!" Shirou yelled while Lancer tsked. "Dammit boy. He cannot be saved. He works for Saber now," he snapped just as something hit him in the leg. Lancer howled in pain as they came crashing back to the ground. Blood pooled from Lancer's leg, which had an arrow sticking out from it. It disappeared in a shimmer of blue light as more blood gushed from the wound. "Damn it all," Lancer swore as he used his spear to lift himself up.

"You're in no position to continue," Shirou argued as Lancer jabbed the spear at his face, his eyes glowing with anger. "Don't underestimate me, kid. Like a small prick like this would bring me down. If that was the case, I wouldn't be a Heroic Spirit," Lancer spat and Shirou clamped his mouth shut. There was a whistling sound as more arrows slammed towards them. "Trace on!" Shirou yelled, hurling swords at the arrows, narrowly stopping them from skewering them.

"Stop it, Archer," a voice said as Saber appeared in view. Her mouth was set in a wicked smile as she approached them. "Saber. Stay back," Shirou started to say while she chuckled. It was not a pleasant sound. "I've managed to find a better purpose with the Grail, to wipe out humanity with Angra Mainyu and rule the remainder with an iron fist," she snarled. "You sound just like Gilgamesh," Shirou said and she spat. "Don't compare me with that fool, who can't even wield a blade well in defeating an idiot like you," she snarled.

"Now now, Saber. Calm down. You don't want to kill him now, don't you?" a familiar voice said as Archer came into view. His whole body was a network of red lines and one of his eyes was covered with it. He smirked as the King of Knights glared at him. "Guess you're still an intolerable bastard after all, Archer," Lancer snarled from nearby, clutching his spear for support. He was wobbly as he tried to move towards them, hissing in pain with every step.

"Lancer, don't come any closer," Shirou shouted. "Come on, Lancer. You know resistance is futile. You'll die at any rate so why not end it now?" Saber said and Lancer spat. "The hell I'll join your little army of rogue Servants," he snarled as he whipped his spear forward, putting his damaged foot in front of him. "I'll finish you here and now!" he shouted as his spear started to glow red. "A pathetic display," Saber sneered and Lancer grew even angrier.

"Don't underestimate me, Chu Chulain, son of Ireland!" he yelled as he lunged at them. Saber stopped him from stabbing her inches from her heart, bringing her sword up. "Kid, get out of here!" he yelled as the ground crunched under the weight of Excalibur. "Not a chance!" Shirou yelled back. "Stop being a damn Hero of Justice and save your own damn skin. This is what a Servant is supposed to do!" Lancer yelled back as Saber's eyes glow a manic yellow. She grinned as her sword started to turn black, the mana from around being sucked into it.

"Oh, damn," Lancer muttered under his breath as the sword flashed in a torrent of black light. "Excalibur Morgan!" Saber cried out, slamming the sword into him. Lancer cried out as he was hurled several feet across, slamming into a stone slab. He howled as he connected with a steel bar jutting out of the slab, piercing him through the abdomen. "Lancer!" Shirou yelled just as Archer hit him in the back. He choked as he slammed into the dirt, unable to move. "Damn you, Archer," he said as they made their way towards Lancer.

"Why do I always die like this?" Lancer groaned as he tried to free himself. His spear lay a few feet away from him and he tried in vain to pull himself free. "Are you ready to die?" Saber whispered to him as he struggled. "Some King of Knights you are. You're just some little girl who wants to play tea party with mad Servants as her companions. The hell I will," he spat, blood flying out of his mouth. "Tsk tsk. That's such bad manners to someone who is about to grant you your salvation," she sneered as Archer grabbed him by the arm and pulled him free.

Lancer howled as he slam into the ground. Shirou couldn't even begin to imagine the pain he was going through and the amount of blood pooling around was insane. It was a miracle he hadn't died by now. "Any last words?" Saber asked as she lifted Excalibur Morgan high. Lancer smirked as he turned his head towards Shirou. "Hey, kid. Take care of those two little missies," he said as Saber plunged the sword into his chest. "Lancer!" Shirou cried out but it was too late.

Lancer was convulsing as thought drowning in his own blood. Where the blade had pierced, Angra Mainyu was pouring from it. "What the hell is this?!" he yelled as he clawed at it. He gripped his throat, choking for air as the black ooze engulfed his body. The black ooze seeped into him, creating red veins that seemed to mark him like a prisoner. "What the hell are you doing to him?!" Shirou croaked as he tried to stand. Archer had hit him at a vital point, immobilizing him.

"I'm just shedding a little light into his soul," Saber grinned. Lancer gave one last cry as the Angra Mainyu poured into his throat, silencing him. He lay still for a while. "Did it work?" Archer asked as he stepped close to Shirou. "You two…" Shirou snarled as Archer picked him by the neck, fingers tightening. Shirou grasped for air but was too weak to fight back. "So what should we do with him?" Archer asked and Saber snorted. "We might be able to make use of him for drawing the others out. But for now, you can do as you wish with him," she said as Archer smirked. "This is going to be hell," Shirou muttered to himself as he felt a jab in the neck, causing him to slip into darkness.

 **Shit Archer... Man he is my favourite character and to see him like this... ah anyway... See ya all next time. All comments are welcomed.**


	16. Forming a New Pact

**So here is the latest chapter. Nothing much to say about this but all the same hope you enjoyed the story so far! I don't own most of the characters. They belong to the fate universe.**

Tohsaka mansion loomed before us, its gates untouched compared to the other houses that were charred beyond recognition. "How the hell did it survive all that Angra Mainyu?" Cal wondered aloud as we entered the gates. We stumbled in and locked the door. A soft whooshing sound came as Merlin fortified the door. "That should keep us safe for a while," Rin said as she stretched. She looked exhausted and worried sick, her eyes still red from crying earlier. I wanted to pat her on the back but she still felt like a stranger to me, even though she was my biological mother.

I was about to speak when I felt a stinging sensation on my right hand. My command seals had begun to glow a fiery red. "Holy…" I gasped as I grunted in pain. The light flashed even brighter before disappearing, taking my command seals with it. "Archer…" I whispered as I clutched my hand. I could feel that our pact has been broken, leaving part of me hollow. After being tied together for nearly a week, him being gone made it feel like I was missing a part of myself.

"Damn it. We only have one Servant left so how are we supposed to fight Saber like this?" Cal groaned as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Come on now. Let's focus," Sakura snapped as she showed us the way to the living room. We sat down, letting ourselves recover slightly as we collapsed on the couch. I leaned into Cal, who stiffened a little but relaxed to put a hand on mine. I didn't realize how exhausted I feel as I drifted off into sleep.

As I moved in and out of consciousness, I could hear Rin and Sakura arguing, debating what they could do now while Merlin looked on with amusement. "We have to find Shirou and Lancer," Rin said. "Not a chance. If Archer had been defeated, Lancer would have been defeated by now," Sakura retorted as she paced the room. Her hands were clutched around a gem as she turned it in her hands. "You two are no longer Masters. You should be able to form a pact with a new Servant," Merlin suggested.

"I thought we could only make a pact with a Servant who has been called into this realm by another Master," Sakura started to say but Rin put a hand under her chin. "It makes sense. Shinji made a pact with Gilgamesh after Rider had been defeated. I think we should be able to summon new Servants since the rules don't even apply to the current situation," Rin said. "Do you have anything we can use as a catalyst?" Sakura asked. "Father may have some hidden things that may be of use," Rin said and I heard footsteps as they exited the room. My body felt too heavy to move and I continued to sleep until it was past midnight.

When I finally woke up, my head felt heavy as I tried to get up. Rubbing my temples, I tried to focus around the room. Cal had gotten up and was nowhere to be seen. Merlin wasn't around either so I decided to go down to the very room where I had summoned Archer. The door was ajar as I made my way down the stone steps, my own footsteps echoing in my ears. I heard voices coming from below, arguing among each other.

"Sakura, do you want to make a pact?" Rin asked while Sakura snapped back. "I don't I have what it takes to be a Master again. Can Yuki do it though?" Sakura asked. "She's is weak as a mage so that would bring her servant's stats low. We need a powerful servant. I may be able to summon a powerful one but I'm worried about her. Since she doesn't have a catalyst, a Heroic Spirit with the same personality as her would be summoned instead. But if they can't get along, it would just make things worse if she can't control it," Rin said. "But are you even sure you can summon the Heroic Spirit you're after?" Sakura demanded. "Yes, yes, Merlin said it should work," Rin huffed as I entered the room.

"What did I miss?" I asked as they whirled around at me. "We're just about to make the final adjustments for the summoning ritual," Sakura said. Two patterns had been drawn on the ground and in the middle of one lay a scabbard. "Is that…" I started to say and Rin nodded. "The scabbard of King Arthur. Its possible to summon a Hero from an alternate reality so by using this, I should be able to get a powerful Saber class Servant," she said. "I'll take part in it too," I said.

"Your mage skills are poor which would affect the Servant you'll be summoning unless you have a catalyst," Rin started to say. "I want to end this stupid war and get Archer back. I'll do what I must. I just need to control the Servant right?" I retorted. "You need to be able to cooperate well with it. If you are unable to control it, it would just make things more difficult," Rin said. "Can't you just trust your own daughter?! I can do this. I'll try my best," I snapped. Darn, can't they have a little faith in me?

"I think I might be able to help with that," Merlin said as he held out his palm. In it was a piece of wood. "You want me to use a piece of wood as a Summoning catalyst?" I blurted as I took it. "This is not just any wood. It was taken from King Arthur's round table. By using it you should be able to summon a Knight from the table," he said. "But is it possible to summon two Saber class Servants at once?" I asked. "Guess it's worth a try," Sakura sighed. She handed me a scrape of paper and my eyes drank in the information. It was a summoning spell. Man, this is so cool.

"My mana would be at its peak at 1am. I assume yours should be the same," Rin said as she checked her watch. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a handful of gems. She stepped into the circle and took a breath. "It's almost time. You ready?" she asked, a small smile on her face. "As I'll never be," I said as I stepped into the circle. I gently placed the small wooden shard on the floor. "Here, using the gems may help you summon the Servant," Sakura said as she handed me a handful. "Thanks," I said as I took a deep breath. "Let's begin," Rin said. I closed my eyes and began to chant.

A foundation of iron and silver

Upon it rests the cornerstone and the Archduke of Contracts

Above them, my ancestor, the great Master Schweinorg

Become the wall that repels the gale

The four gates close tightly

Now burst forth from the crown

And follow the winding road that leads to the kingdom

Fill, fill, fill, fill, fill

Repeat it five times

As each is fulfilled, so must it be destroyed.

Heed my words,

My will creates your body, and your sword creates my destiny,

If you heed the Grail's call and obey my will and reason,

Then answer me.

I hereby swear,

That I shall be all the good in the world.

That I shall defeat all evil in the world.

You seven heavens, clad in the three great words of power,

Come forth from the circle of binding,

Guardian of the scales!

Both circles flashed in light but I maintained my ground, letting the circle envelope me with red light. Wit a flash it was all over and I looked up to see a man standing in front of me, his long white hair pulled in a braid. He wore armor and had a sword slung at his side. His right arm was made of metal, which he rested on the hilt of his sword. _Man, he looks like Bucky from The Winter Soldier_ I thought to myself as he looked at me and smiled.

"I ask of thee," he said as he stepped towards me. My heart itched a little as he came close to me. "Are you my Master?" he said gently. "Yes," I said and he smiled, bending down on one knee. "Then my sword shall be at your side and my body shall be your shield. Until the war is over, I shall be by your side," he said and my face turned red. "Uh, no need with the formalities, uh…" I paused, forgetting I didn't know his name. "Bedivere," he smiled as he stood up. "Our pact is now sealed," he said as he shook my hand. I remained stunned for a moment, forgetting to see whom Rin had summoned. When Bedivere turned his head to Rin's direction, his eyes widened as he fell to a knee.

The man who stood in Rin's circle had blonde hair and was clad in blue armour. He looked like a male version of Saber. "Are you my Master?" he asked Rin, who looked both shocked and pleased. "Yes," she said and he repeated what Bedivere had said to me. "Uh, you're King Arthur right?" Rin asked and for a moment he looked shocked. "You didn't know whom you had summon?" he blurted, his blue eyes wide. I stiffened a giggle. "My liege," Bedivere said as Arthur turned to face him.

"Old friend," he said as he pulled him up and embraced him. We watched as they exchanged greetings. "My King. My Lord," Merlin said as he approached them. Arthur quirked an eyebrow at him. "Uh, are you not supposed to be a woman?" he asked him while Merlin turned red. "I'm a man. The Merlin from your reality must have been a woman. Darn this alternate reality concepts…" Merlin said while Arthur turned white. "I was a woman?!" he yelled as he felt his body. "Sire, don't worry," Bedivere tried to calm him down and at the same time try not to laugh.

I watched as the king freaked out about his gender and his knight trying to calm him down. "Some king of knights," Cal muttered as a sword was brought to his chin. He gulped as Arthur stared at him in the eye. "You dare challenge me boy?" he sneered and Cal raised his hands in surrender. "Anyway, you must have been something to be able to summon old Merlin here. So what is happening here?" he asked as Rin and Sakura began to fill him in on the situation.

 **All comments are welcomed!**


	17. Knights of the Saber Class

**Yo guys. Its been nearly three weeks since I updated. Halfway through my exams and its been crazy so far. Ahh two more weeks to freedom. I don't own most of the characters. They belong to the Fate universe.**

When Rin had finished, Arthur gave a sigh and rubbed his head. "Man, this war is more complicated then when we expected after the Grail gave us that pep talk about being a Heroic Spirit and all," he groaned. "By the way, what am I supposed to call you?" Arthur asked Rin. "Rin will do fine. And what about you?" she asked. "I guess Saber will do since both me and Bedivere here are from the Saber class. I think it will be better to call Bedivere by his name," he said. I wrinkled my nose a little. Bedivere was such a tongue-twisting name but I think it suited him more that calling him Saber. What the heck?! Of course it suited him. It was his name. I mentally gave myself a slap.

"So now our only option is to defeat the rogue Servants? So this isn't technically a Holy Grail War anymore?" Saber said and Rin nodded. "They're powerful Servants. You're lucky that Berserker got taken out before all this crap happened. That guys packs a hell of a punch," she said. Bedivere looked on but remained silent. His hand was rested on the hilt of his sword and his fingers were occasionally tapping the blade. "Bedivere?" I asked and he jumped a little.

"Sorry, Master. I was lost in thought," he said as he smiled sheepishly. He had a kind but a goofy look to him but I knew underneath that soft exterior was one of the best knights that ever lived during King Arthur's reign. "Yuki will do fine," I said and he inclined his head slightly. "As you wish, Yuki. I think it suits you more," he smiled and I flushed slightly. "You had a Servant before me, did you?" he asked and I lowered my head.

"Yeah, but he was defeated by Saber," I said. I felt my hands ball into fists as I recall the burning sensation on my hand as my Command Seals were snatched away from me. The feeling as my link with Archer was snapped like a thread. I felt a soft touch on my hand and I looked up to see Bedivere looking at me, eyes comforting. "Don't worry. I'll help him," he said but I knew deep down that it meant having to kill him. My heat stung at the thought of Archer being killed by Bedivere.

"Do what you must," I said as I stood up and walked upstairs. I heard a pair of feet following me as I reached the hall and walked up to the rooftop. As I walked into the night sky, I felt the hot air hit my face and I covered my face a little. There was still wind and it whipped back my hair as I stared at the city engulfed in flames. Somewhere out there, three Servants were prepared to kill us and wipe out humanity. My hand went to my necklace and I clutched the ruby in my hand. "Archer," I whispered as soft tears came to me and I sobbed silently to myself.

"You okay?" a voice called and I turned to see Cal standing behind me, his hands in his pockets. He looked as bad as I do, but at least he hadn't lost his Servant. And he doesn't need to worry whether his father is alive or dead. "Yeah, I guess," I said as I leaned against the railing. I stared at the night sky and saw millions of stars twinkling above me. I felt movement as Cal siddled next to me to gaze upwards as well. "I didn't expect Japan to be so beautiful. Despite having to come here for a war, I'm glad I had the chance to come here," he said.

"So what are you going to do after the war?" I asked and he snorted. "If we survive that is. Well, who knows? Maybe I might enroll into Clock Tower if they'll accept me. Being the winner of the Holy Grail War does come with its perks. Then I can actually train to become a proper mage. Merlin has taught me some of the basics so I just need to brush up on my skills," he said, a small smile on his face. "What about you?" he asked and I shrugged. "I've got no home left to go. my adopted parents are gone so I guess I have to stay with Rin and Shirou. But I barely even know them so its going to be weird," I said.

I shuddered a little as the wind picked up. "I thought I just had to go to school, get a summer job and go to college. Now I'm the heir to an old mage family with barely enough training to get through this war. I'm such a failure," I said softly. "It wasn't your fault that you were sent away," he started to say. "If Rin had just trained me, I may have been more powerful and maybe I could have prevented all this crap from happening. Archer wouldn't have needed to protect me so much and we wouldn't be in this situation," I said as more tears came to my eyes.

"I feel so useless," I whispered as I slid to the ground, my hands shaking by my sides. I wiped my tears with my palm as a warm embrace came over me. "You're not useless. I think you're one of the most amazing people I've ever met. I'm more of a klutz than you are," Cal whispered to me and I felt myself sag a little. "I hope that we survive this war. Then I can fulfill my destiny as a mage of the Tohsaka family," I said. "You will. You have to," he said as he helped me up. as I looked at him, I noticed how kind his eyes were, a soft brown that melted my soul. He gave a crooked grin like a lost boy that made me want to pat him on the shoulder. "Come on," he said, taking my hand and I allowed him to lead me downstairs.

When we entered the living room, I saw the table was littered with maps of the city and certain areas have been covered or marked in red marker. Saber was bent over it, his hand under his chin as he listened to Rin and Sakura pointing out certain locations as he marked them with small pins. Bedivere and Merlin were in a corner, talking in low voices. "So there you two are? Hope I didn't interrupt your little moment," Rin said, looking up from her work and eyeing our hands. We quickly snatched them away and she gave a soft smile.

"So Saber, this is the plan?" she asked and Saber nodded. " From what you've given me, they would have to be at the strongest intersection of the ley lines of the city, which is Ryuudou mountain. They would need to be close in order to protect it and to get energy from it," he said. "So how do you suggest we attack?" Bedivere asked. "Archer has the ability to copy any Noble Phantasm he sees. Considering Merlin doesn't use weapons, it would be best for him to go after Archer. Bedivere can go after Lancer, who specializes in close quarter combat and Saber will take out Dark Saber," Rin said.

"If anything goes wrong, the Servants are to regroup. Bedivere, you might have a problem with using your Noble Phantasm because Yuki is unable to supply you with enough mana. So unless absolutely necessary, use it," she said and Bedivere nodded. "Merlin, do you know any spell that can defeat them?" Rin asked and Merlin stroked his long hair. "I think I may have an idea," he said as he looked at me. My eyes widened as I realized what he intended to say.

"Are you sure? I hardly know anything about it," I started to say but Rin cut me off. "Are you crazy? She has barely any mage training and you expect her to go up against a Servant?" she snapped. "It might work for a while. Archer may still have a small bit of him left that may not want to hurt Yuki. Besides, she has the perfect way to counter him," he said. "I've seen it being done before and it was madness. The last time the person tried to do it, they almost died," Rin said but I stopped her. "I'll do it. I brought him here so its only right that I send him off," I said. "So whats the plan?" I asked and Saber started to give us our orders.

 **All comments are welcomed.**


	18. Master Vs Servant

**Yo dudes. Long time no see. So here is the next chapter. Almost done with my exams so I can soon get back to my weekly updates. I don't own most of the characters. They belong to the Fate universe.**

I stood with Merlin at the edge of the forest, secluded from sight. Cal stood with us as well, his lips moving but silent as he tried to maintain the shield in front of us. "Is it necessary for him to do this?" I asked as Cal shook a little. "Nothing is better than learning in the field," Merlin said and Cal gave a weak grin. On the roof of the temple, I could see Archer standing on guard, his back on us.

"So you're supposed to strike him with a few spells and I have to attack him using that move?" I asked. "Your mana should be enough to do that. Once he's weakened, we can go in for the kill," Merlin said and I gulped. "It's the best thing to do. Even after the war, he would just disappear until he is called again," he said and I nodded. "I know," I started to say when a light appeared ahead of us.

"Scatter!" Merlin yelled as the light shot at us. Seconds later, where we stood was a crater. I was thrown in the air and I landed on my face, tasting blood in my mouth. My right arm burned as blood trickled from a fresh wound. "Archer!" I screamed as he looked at me. "You know, if you kill me, you wouldn't know where that idiot Shirou is being kept," he said. "Where's dad?" I yelled and he snorted. "What? Now you're calling him dad? The man who would have abandoned you and your mother to save the rest of the world? He doesn't deserve to even be alive!" Archer shouted as he lunged at me at lightning speed.

I gasped as I leapt backwards, the sound of swords hitting the ground filling my ears. _He was actually willing to kill me_ I thought to myself as he came at me. Initially I conjured blades of fire and hurled them at him but they seem to not damage him at all. Merlin gave me boosts of mana every once in a while and Cal backed me up with some of his magic. "Is this the best you can do, Master?" he sneered as he slammed into me yet again. The blow knocked me off my feet and I rolled on the ground, retching blood.

"You're the daughter of an abomination who shouldn't have even existed. Who knows that you might end up like him?" Archer said and I grinned a bloody grin. "Not all kids end up like their parents you know," I said. Light started to form in my hands and the air filled with the sound of electricity. "But in some cases, its worth it taking a page out of your old folks books!" I shouted as a shape began to form in my hand. "Trace on!" I shouted and two swords appeared in my hands. They looked the same as the ones he was holding and my hands gripped on them tightly.

"Projection magic eh? But how long can you last using them?" he sneered. "Long enough to kick your butt," I said as I slammed into him. Our blades clashed as we moved. As fast as we destroyed each other's blades, new blades appeared in our hands. _"Projection magic?" I asked and Merlin nodded. "It's considered to be one of the simplest and most difficult form of magic at the same time. Not only do you need to project an image, but to make it last you have to strengthen the components within it and make it durable. But its useful as you can make as many weapons as you like provided you have the mana to do it. Here, start with this," he said as he placed a pencil in my hand._

 _"Close your eyes and say trace on. Feel the components in the pencil and strengthen them with a little mana at a time. Don't exert too much at once, or it will end up being destroyed. Feel the object being made a part of you," he said and I had closed my eyes, tracing the components inside like an x-ray and strengthening them a little at a time._

 _Thank goodness I had that training with Merlin_ , I thought to myself as we slammed into each other. With each blow, I began to read his moves better and better and he began to slow down. "What the…" he started to say as I slammed into him. His blades shattered as mine connected with him. I slammed him into the ground and he lay on his back, his smirk on his face like the old time. "So are you really going to kill me, Yuki?" he said as he raised his hands. His grin made my heart ache as the blade quivered in my hand.

I remembered the short time we had spent together but I enjoyed every minute of it, even though we were both in danger of being killed. I remembered walking around the city, showing him the sights, the way he looked at modern technology with interest. "Yuki, watch out!" Merlin yelled and I felt something warm staining my shirt. I looked down to see a sword hilt sticking out of my gut. I coughed, blood splattering on the ground as I toppled over, my hands clutching the blade.

"Don't ever let down your guard," he said as he came over me. A new blade had formed in his hand as the one in my stomach disappeared. I rolled in pain, each move making me want to scream. "Archer," I whispered as he knelt down beside me and placed the tip of the blade to my heart. For a moment, he looked like the old Archer and his focus wavered for a moment. "Yuki…" he whispered just as Merlin shouted. "Now!" he yelled and I raised my right hand in the air. "Come to me, Bedivere!" I shouted and with a flash of light, a spray of blood filled the air.

Bedivere stood in front of Archer, who stared in shock at his chest, where a sword had been buried into it. The blade had gone through his body and half of it stuck out from his back. "How…" Archer groaned as he retched blood. He collapsed on the ground as Bedivere removed the sword from him, letting him drop like a sack of potatoes. "Don't you ever lay your hands on my Master," he hissed as he moved towards me. "Are you unhurt?" Bedivere asked as he knelt next to me and I nodded, groaning a little as I sat up. The wound on my stomach was gone but the blood still stuck on me.

 _"This is as a safety precaution," Rin said as I lay on the ground. The scabbard laid next to me as Sakura muttered words under her breath. "This scabbard has the power to heal those who are in possession of it and keep them eternally young. If you were to get hurt later, you would heal fast," Rin said as they completed the spell. I had passed out for a while but then when I woke up, I felt the same as before. "Are you sure it would work?" I asked and Rin shrugged. "It worked for Shirou," she started to say. "You mean you don't know?" I blurted and Sakura sighed. "Let's just go."_

"That scabbard," Archer grinned as he lay on his back. He groaned a little as blood pooled around him. I knelt next to him, taking his hand. "You promised, you idiot. You promised to be with me till the end," I said as tears formed in my eyes. "Ah, but if I did you wouldn't have Bedivere here," he said, his smile soft. That was the Archer I know. The red lines that scarred his body were gone and blue light started to appear around him. "No," I whispered as he stroked my cheek. "I'm proud that you are my Master," he said and I laughed a little, my throat sore.

"You idiot," I said and he smiled. "Win this War for her, Bedivere," he said and Bedivere inclined his head. "Will do," he said and Archer closed his eyes, disappearing in a shower of light. "Archer…" I whispered as all that was left of him was a scrape of his coat. I crunched it in my fist as the tear poured down my face. "I'll win this war. And I'll avenge you, Archer," I said as I stood up.

 **Few minutes earlier…**

"Well, what do you we have here?" Lancer sneered as Bedivere approached him. "I wish to pass this gate," he said and Lancer snorted. "Well, I happen to be the keeper of this gate, so if you wish to pass, you have to get through me," he said and he summersaulted in the air, landing on Bedivere with his spear three cm away from skewering his brain. "Well done," he said as he pulled back, landing on the top of the arc.

Bedivere readied his sword and took a deep breath. He looked around him, looking for ways to corner him. "Look here," Lancer said as he slammed into him, his spear moving at lightning speed. Bedivere hit back with precision and speed, their weapons creating a blinding light as they clashed with inhuman speed. Bedivere spun, twisting his body as Lancer threw his spear at him. The red arrow grazed Bedivere in the side and he hissed slightly as he regained his footing.

"Got you," he sneered as his eyes glowed a wicked red. "I don't know who you are, pretty boy but your journey ends here," he said as his spear glowed red. Flame appeared at the tip of the spear as Lancer changed position. "Pretty boy? You look like a man who is worthy to be a jester in the king's court with that kind of outfit," Bedivere said and Lancer's eyes widened with rage. "What did you say?!" he shouted and he lunged at him, brick flying with the speed and force of the attack.

Lancer lunged at him, his eyes red and his spear nearing its target. But Bedivere smiled as he moved aside, letting Lancer fly past him into the tree behind him. Lancer connected with the tree, slamming it in full force and the spear flew a few feet away. The tree wrapped around him like a cage, growing in size into a monstrous hand. "What the hell?!" Lancer yelled as the hand gripped him tight. _Lead him to the trees. Once he gets there, the spell I had put should activate,_ Merlin voice from earlier came to Bedivere, who was holding a rune stone. He tossed it at the hand, which slammed into the ground. As the stone hit the wooden cage, it was engulfed in a flash of fire.

Lancer's screams could be heard as he tried to escape his fiery prison. The hand continued to slam him into the ground and burn him at the same time. After what seemed like forever, the fist slammed into the ground and opened to reveal a bloodied, burnt but alive Lancer. As Lancer groaned and tried to focus, Bedivere drove the tip of his sword into Lancer's chest. Lancer coughed and groaned, his smile savage. "So I end up being manipulated to the end? What a joke," he muttered as he slid to the ground.

"Forgive me," Bedivere said as his sword came to his side. Bedivere hated killing more than a normal knight but unless he did so, he would be killed. "Don't be," Lancer said as he glanced at the night sky. "What a way to end a beautiful night," he muttered, laughing a little. "Well, I'm glad I was given the chance to fight in this war twice," he said as he started to glow blue. "Win the Grail for the little missy, will you?" Lancer muttered as his lower body started to disappeared. He rippled like water being touched in the moonlight and he disappeared from the earth.

For a moment, Bedivere stared at the spot where Lancer had lain and his heart clenched. Heroes who were called into this era and were forced to fight a war that was not even their own and used as fuel for something monstrous. His chest tightened at the thought and he gripped his sword tightly. Just then, he felt something that tugged him from the area and he heard a voice calling his name. "Bedivere, to me!" Yuki screamed and in a flash of light, Bedivere stood in front of Archer, his sword in his chest.

Bedivere didn't even flinched as the blood splattered his armour and the person in front of him drop to the ground. He didn't even recall stabbing the man in the first place. He watched as Yuki crawled over to Archer, whispering to him in his final moments. Bedivere felt guilt for causing the pair such pain and in his heart, he felt their pact being tightened even more as Archer disappeared in a flash of light. _I will win the Grail for her. I must,_ he thought to himself as he watched Yuki stand up, determination on her face.

 **P.S. I am currently watching the Persona series and if you like video games, this is the series to try out. The anime is amazing and the game is even better. I may even write a fanfic about it but lets see how it goes...**

 **Man it killed me to write about Archer and Lancer dying like that. Omg the pain. Ahh... All comments are welcomed!**


	19. Bedivere and The King

**Hi guys. I'm back from a month of exams. So this story will be done soon in a few more chapters so I hope you guys can be a bit more patient. Kinda of having a stalemate here in writing. So here is the latest chapter and hope you enjoy it! I don't own most of the characters. They belong to the Fate universe.**

Bedivere stood in the corner of the chamber, watching as his comrades murmured among each other. "The King is getting out of control. He only seems to want to expand the kingdom at the expense of our lives and the troops. No matter what we tell him, he won't listen," one knight said and the others nodded. "Hey haven't you heard about what Lancelot did with the queen? I wouldn't blame him though. She must be lonely with a husband like that," another knight said and that made Bedivere step out of the shadows.

"Don't belittle His Majesty like that! You have no idea how hard it is to rule a kingdom!" he snapped and one of the knights sneered. "Oh, Bedivere. You're one of his loyal lapdogs eh? Don't tell me you're that willing to follow him to the end. Look around. The round table is going to the pits after Sir Lancelot left," one of the knights said and Bedivere crunched his fist. One by one the knights were leaving ever since one of them had stood up and left just like that. But the words he said still left a mark in Bedivere's heart.

"The king doesn't understand us," he had said and Bedivere had felt like he was marked in a way. It was true that the King appeared to be distant from the rest of the royal court but he was doing a good job in managing the country though. But he had no idea how long the peace was going to last. "No matter what happens. I will protect my king," Bedivere muttered to himself, pressing his hand against his chest.

Months dragged to years and soon Bedivere found himself being dragged into countless wars across the country. He fought like he had never before, hardly ever ending the day without being covered with blood from head to toe. He would toss and turn each night, the nightmares of those he had slain coming back to haunt him. A gentle knight like him was never meant to be on the battlefield but ever since the round table disbanded, he was one of the few trusted people King Arthur had left. He hated to see the King carry the burden of the entire kingdom on his own.

"This should be the end of it. After the treaty has been signed, we will go home," Arthur said as he ran his finger across the map and he picked it up, rolling it into a tube which he handed to a foot soldier waiting at the side. "My King, are you sure you're alright? You seem to be running away from something," Bedivere said but the king waved him off. "I'm fine friend. Get some rest. Tomorrow we return to Camelot," he said and Bedivere bowed low before excusing himself. He wondered how the country had changed since they had left for war. How the people were doing. He couldn't wait to see his father, who had been ailing since he had left. He was the only family he had left.

The next day after the signing of the treaty, the men started to head back to Camelot. It was supposed to be only a two days trip but when they reached the hills that would take them to the kingdom, they were met with a wave of darkness. Legions of troops lined the hills, blocking them from their return. Heading them was a small figure in armour, riding a black horse. The knight rode towards their company alone, a large sword swinging at his side. "King Arthur Pendragon. I have been waiting for you," he said, his voice muffled by the helmet he wore.

"I don't recall having ever met you," Arthur replied and the masked knight tsked. "I doubt you were ever told of my existence anyhow. But I've come to claim what is rightfully mine," he said. "Have it your way. But Camelot will never bow to the likes of you as long as I rule," Arthur said and the troops cheered, their swords in the air. Anger seemed to ripple from the knight as he turned and headed back to his army. "The king has spoken. We attack! For the freedom of Camelot!" he shouted and the troops on the other side cheered, surging towards the King's army like a tidal wave.

Both sides clashed and the hills were soon stained with the blood of men. King Arthur's army was already exhausted from their long fight in the foreign lands and this turned the tide against them, as the army was fresh and ready to fight. As Bedivere fought, he noticed some familiar faces whom he wished he wasn't seeing. "What are you doing?!" he shouted as he clashed swords with a former knight of the round table. "He promised a new beginning for us. One where the people would be understood unlike that with the current king," he snarled as they clashed.

"This is absurb! We're brothers in arms. The king himself choose you to be part of his round table!" Bedivere said as they fought. "He never understood us! He was willing to send us to small pockets of land so as to treat us as bait. He's willing to sacrifice us for his own gain!" the knight shouted just as Bedivere impaled him. "You're delusional," Bedivere said as he yanked the sword out and the knight crumpled to the ground. Bedivere continued his assault, fighting for what seemed to take forever before he fell to a knee on the ground, looking at the carnage around him.

The hill was covered with bodies, barely any grass to be seen. The sky was lit in an eerie red and orange, like the blood had seeped into the sky. "Arthur," Bedivere muttered to himself as he saw two more knight still standing, slamming into each other. Slowly, Bedivere picked himself up and dragged himself towards them. His feet dragged underneath him, barely moving. "My King," he whispered as he watched both knights getting impaled by their swords. The dark knight had fallen while the king was on his knees, his hair blowing in the wind as he gazed at the sky. He seemed to be fixed on a bright light emitting from the heavens, as though something was speaking to him before he crumpled to the ground.

"My King. Hang in there!" Bedivere said as he carried him in his arms. Surprisingly the king was very light his frame lithe and his face for the first time looked very elegant. Bedivere pushed those thoughts away as he managed to get his horse and hoisted the king on it before pulling himself up. _Where can we go? There is nowhere left._ Bedivere thought to himself as he rode into the forest. The trees were thick and calm, the sound of birds filling the air, unaware of the chaos beyond the edge. "Bedivere," the king muttered and Bedivere shushed him. "My King," he whispered. "Stop for a moment," he whispered and Bedivere obeyed, stopping the horse at a tree.

He carried the king to the tree and let him rest underneath it. "Bedivere. I want you to go retrieve my sword and throw it into the lake," the king said, his voice barely audible. His eyes were closed and his chest barely rising. "But my king. If the sword is lost, you will not be able to recover!" he said and the king smiled. The kind smile that made everyone loved him in the beginning. "It will be fine. Now go," he said and he appeared to have fallen asleep, his face growing soft as he slumbered. Bedivere bowed and retreated to his horse, riding back towards the hell he had just escaped from.

He glanced at the knight that had wounded the king. It was a young girl, her face soft in death and a sad smile on her face. Her sword rested by her side. Bedivere pulled Excalibur from the ground and brought it back with him. He made it to the lake after half a day of riding and he threw it with all his might, watching as it sunk to the dark depths of the lake. When he made it back to King Arthur, the king was barely breathing.

"My liege," he said as he knelt down next to the king. Arthur slowly opened his eyes and smiled. "Bedivere, I had a long dream. I've never dreamed before," he muttered. "Have you done as I had ordered?" he asked and Bedivere nodded. "Yes," he said and the king smiled faintly. "Would it be okay for me to go back to sleep. I think this one will be a long one," he whispered and Bedivere nodded. "Yes, your Highness," he said and Arthur smiled. "Thank you, my friend," he said as his eyes shut. His breathing slowed and soon the king was no more.

Bedivere stood up, watching his fallen king being illuminated by a bright light in the sky. Tears formed in his eyes as he tried to steady himself. "I have failed," he whispered as he sank to the ground, looking at his fallen king slumber in front of him. He looked so peaceful but Bedivere knew that he was never going to wake again. As he watched, a bright light came from the sky and a voice began to speak. He couldn't remember the exact words but he remembered being willing to become a Heroic Spirit in the Holy Grail war. "Next time, I will protect you, my King," he said.

 **All comments are welcomed!**


	20. A fight and a farewell

**Hi guys. So its been like ages since I've last updated. I really apologies for the delay.I had no innovation to write for the past few weeks and I had an exam so I didn't have the time to update. Thank you for those who have been with me in this story for this past few months. Its amazing how time flies when you're having fun. I don't own most of the characters. They belong to the Fate universe.**

As I got to my feet, we heard a loud boom coming from the other side of the compound. We all ran towards the source and we saw Alter Saber fighting with Saber, who had a grin on his face. "It's been ages to fight with a swordsman as skillful as you. It is an honour but to know that you are the alternate version of me who had turned out like this, it's an embarrassment," he said as he clashed swords with Saber. She snorted and sliced at his head, which he narrowly ducked before getting beheaded.

At the side of the complex, Shirou was locked up in a cage, his body bloodied. He barely looked conscious as he slowly lifted his head to look at us. One eye was swollen shut and one hand looked broken. Blood stained his shirt and face. "Shirou, you idiot," Rin whispered as she tried to get near him. "You go rescue Shirou. I'll fight the other Servant," Bedivere said and we quickly headed towards Shirou.

"Shirou! Can you hear me?!" Rin shouted as she tried to pry open the door. There was a slash against metal and the cage exploded into pieces, the metal narrowly avoiding Shirou. He grunted as Rin scooped him up in her arms and cradled him gently. "He's lost a lot of blood. Sakura, give me a crystal," she said and Sakura handed her a red one, which she held over him, muttering a spell under a breath. Shirou gave a loud gasp before falling back into her lap. "You idiot. What did they do to you?" Rin whispered as she stroked his cheek.

"Archer… he beat the crap out of me…" he muttered as his eyes slowly closed. "We need to get out of here," Merlin instructed as he shielded us from stray sparks and slashes. The two kings were fighting hard and when Bedivere joined in the fray, it looked like they may have a chance on wining. "Give it up, Arturia," Saber said as Alter Saber clutched her arm, which was bleeding. "I'm the rightful king of Camelot, not a scumbag like you!" she shouted as she lunged at them.

"Sire!" Bedivere shouted as he blocked her attack. "Use it!" he shouted and Saber nodded, closing his eyes. The air around him warped, sucking the energy around him. "Merlin!" he shouted and Merlin shouted a string of words, causing more energy to be absorbed into the sword. Bedivere continued to fight Saber as the king readied his Noble Phantasm. "Hurry!" Bedivere shouted as there was a flicker in front of him.

Alter Saber disappeared and reappeared in front of Merlin, who stared at his chest. "Oh," he mumbled as he collapsed to the ground, blood forming a pool around him. "Merlin!" Cal shouted as the man lay on the ground, his body twitching. "You monster!" Bedivere shouted as he lunged at Alter Saber, who snarled and whirled around at him. Her sword connected with his arm and he howled as his arm detached from his body.

 **Few hours ago...**

Shire lay in the cell, clutching his arm. Archer had been pretty rough on him when Shirou had tried to attack. He had knocked him unconscious and dragged him to wherever this place was. Now the Servant stood against the wall, his gaze on the floor. "Archer..." Shirou muttered as he tried to get close to the bars. "You are the very embodiment of what I hate. You try to save all life and what happens? You lose more than you save and all the pressure goes to you. Is it really worth it until you casted your family aside?" he said.

"I wanted to do what my old man couldn't do," Shirou replied and Archer snorted. "You're despicable," he snarled as the air around them rippled. "Welcome," Alter Saber said as she walked out of the shadows. Archer bowed as his master walked towards the prisoner, her hands clasping the bars of the cell. "So Shirou. Do you want to reconsider my offer?" she asked as he spat at her feet. "I take it as a no then? Your family will pay the price for it," she said as he grabbed her arm. "Saber. I know you're in there. The Saber I know, Arturia Pendragon will never harm others," Shirou said as her hand seemed to slack a little. Without warning, she whirled around and twisted his arm, causing him to howl as the bone snapped. "Do with him as you wish," she whispered to Archer as she walked away.

"Tsk. You could be more careful with him you know," Archer said as she disappeared. He phased his way into the cell and gripped Shirou by the hair. "You are so pathetic," he snarled as he slammed a fist into Shirou's face. "I have wished from time and time again that I could rewind the past mistakes I had done. If only you were never born!" he yelled as he slammed his fist into Shirou. Shirou gasped as blood and saliva escaped from his lips.

Archer tossed him against the wall and Shirou slumped to his knees, wheezing. "Think of what you're about to do. Saber would get mad if you kill me. Rin would kill you if she knows. And Yuki..." his hand clenched into a fist as his hand shook. "She would never forgive you for what you did! She cares for you! She even loves you!" he shouted and Archer snorted. "That girl would be just like you if she's not careful. A stupid, peace seeking fool who places world peace until he forsakes himself and his family! What kind of man do you think you are?! Do you think you can ever free the world from conflict?! There will always be wars, casualties, destruction! There can never be any change!" Archer shouted, his voice ringing in the cell.

For a moment there was silence as Shirou tried to move towards the Servant. "You know better than this. I know you better. You are me after all," Shirou said. "Unless you want Yuki and Rin to hate you forever, I suggest you rethink your actions. Having her pact broken with you would have Yuki crying and grieving now. Rin was in so much pain when she lost you," Shirou muttered as Archer grabbed him by the throat, carrying him in the air. "Archer..." Shire wheezed as Archer's attention diverted somewhere else. "What is it? Oho, they have arrived. Understood. I'll go welcome them properly," Archer said as he dropped Shirou to the ground. "Just to make sure you don't go anywhere," he grinned as he slammed a foot onto Shirou's leg, causing him to howl and groan in pain. As Archer disappeared in a flash of light, Shirou dragged himself to the wall and leaned against it. "Damn you, Archer," he hissed as he lapsed into unconsciousness.

...

"Bloody hell. Come on!" Saber shouted as Alter Saber got the same idea as him. She focused all her energy on her sword, the air swirling around her. As both swords lit up, both kings faced each other, their eyes glinting. "Ex-ca-li-bur!" Saber shouted as Alter Saber shouted, "Ex-ca-li-bur Mor-gan!" Both of them brought down their swords, duel beams of light flashing at each other like lightsabers, the ground shaking upon impact. I grunted as I hid behind a tree, hoping to shield myself from the blast.

"You cannot win! Light can never triumph over dark!" Alter Saber shouted. Both of the beams connected and pushed at each other, each one threatening to over-ride the other. "Bedivere! This is an order! Kill Alter Saber!" I screamed as one of my command seals disappeared. "Get her!" Rin shouted, her hand glowing red as part of her command seal disappeared. Bedivere groaned as he heaved himself to his feet, his sword in hand. He roared as he charged at Alter Saber, piercing her from behind.

"What…" she snarled as the light from Saber's sword slammed into her, knocking her off her feet. As she flew back, Saber charged, slamming Excalibur into her chest. She screamed as dark energy erupted from her, forming a black tornado in the sky. Her screams filled the air until the tornado disappeared. Both knights pulled out their swords, allowing her to slump to the ground. "Saber," Rin whispered as she helped Shirou over. As the dark energy dissipated from her, her eyes became blue again.

"Shirou?" she whispered as Shirou hobbled to her. "Saber… I…" he mumbled as tears fell from his face. "I failed to save you again! After so many years when we finally reunited… history has repeated itself once more!" he yelled as he held her hand, sobbing. "Don't cry, Shirou. It wasn't your fault," she whispered as she groaned. King Arthur ( the other Saber ) supported Bedivere as they watched the scene in front of them. "Forgive me. I dishonored the knights' code. I don't deserve to be King," she whispered as Saber took her hand.

"You fought bravely, even in death. You truly are a king worthy of Camelot," he said and she smiled weakly. "I'm glad," she whispered as she grunted. Light started to form on the lower half of her body, causing her legs to fade. "Saber! Don't go! Please! Not after this!" Shirou shouted, grabbing onto her body. "Its okay, Shirou. I'll always be there for you," she whispered as she placed a hand on his cheek. "Rin, take care of him," she muttered and Rin nodded, her face stained with tears.

"Of course. He is my husband after all," she said and Saber looked at me. "Be a mage worthy of these two, Tohsaka Yuki," she said and I bowed my head low. "Understood," I said and she smiled. "I feel complete," she whispered as she closed her eyes. "SABER!" Shirou shouted as she disappeared in a flash of light, small particles of light filling the air as she rose to the heavens. Shirou sobbed into Rin, who held onto him along with Sakura, who knelt down and embraced them both.

"Merlin," a voice said and we turned to see Cal knelt beside Merlin, who had a hole in his chest. For a person who just got stabbed, he seemed reasonable. "My dear boy, I'm glad to have had you as your Master," he said as Cal gripped his hand, sobbing. "I never managed to be the proper Master you deserved to have," he whispered and Merlin laughed slightly. "I never wanted a strong mage as a Master. You were the best I could have asked for," he said as Cal cried.

"Master Merlin," Saber said as he and Bedivere hobbled over. "My Lord and sir knight, it's been an honour to fight by your sides once again," he said and Saber got to his knees, taking his hand. "We shall feast once again in the halls of Camelot, old friend," he said and Merlin smiled. "Glad to know," he said as light surrounded the three of them. "The War is finally over. We no longer have a purpose here in this realm," Merlin said, a smile on his face. "Don't go Merlin! You were the only friend I ever had!" Cal said but Merlin shook his head. "You have them," he said as he gestured towards us.

"Merlin, you old bloke," Cal groaned and he smiled. "Bedivere," I said as he turned to face me. "It's been a pleasure serving you, my lady," he said as I walked towards him. "I was such a useless Master. I couldn't save your arm," I said but he smiled, waving his other arm. "It's not like I never lost an arm before, no?" he grinned and I sighed. "Become a stronger mage and perhaps you may just be able to summon me again in the next war," he said and I put up my hands. "I think I've participated in enough wars to last me a lifetime," I said.

"Thank you for everything," Rin said and Saber bowed. "Thank you for giving us a chance to fulfill our duty once more," he said as they disappeared in a shower of light. Their sparkles filled the night air as we stood there, watching as the Holy Grail War came to an end. As we looked at the carnage of the city below us, I held onto Cal's hand, who gripped back. "What do we do now? We have no home left to go back to," I said.

"I just might be able to get some help from Clock Tower. But it will take a while," Rin said. "What about you?" I asked Sakura, who shrugged. "I never knew what to do anyway. Maybe I'll go to London and be a lecturer at Clock Tower," she said and I grinned. "Professor Sakura eh? Sounds good to me," I said and she punched me lightly on the arm. "Well since we're all here once more, maybe we should try to be a proper family," Shirou said as he leaned against Rin.

"Yeah. Yeah. Say, Cal, why don't you live with us? You could use some training until you're ready to go to Clock Tower," Rin said and he flushed a little as he looked at me. "Is it okay for a guy to live in the same house as a girl?" he asked as my ears turned red. "Don't worry. If you try any hanky-panky stuff, I'll know," Shirou growled as we laughed. Despite everything that had transpired, I was glad that I finally found my true self and most of all, I had my family with me.

 **One more chapter and this story will be concluded.**


	21. Epilogue

**Hi guys. So it has been a crazy rollercoaster ride that has lasted nearly five months. Thank you to all of those who have liked, followed and commented on this story. This was my very first anime work and I am so happy that people have read it and supported me the whole way. I really hope I can write another Fate fanfic as it has been fun writing this story. Who knows, maybe I might write after getting inspiration from Heaven's feel (totally can't wait for that to come out). I've also started a small project of Black butler fanfics so for those who are fans, you can go read those. Shoutout to SpiderArcher, .75, H** **ithelks and Volks for commenting this series and shoutout to DollMurderer76, Jack Hunter, Killerjakee, SerenaCrimsonEternity, The Crimson Killer, Tsukihime1467 for favouriting this story! ( sorry in case your name doesn't appear in the shoutouts as some of the names cannot be saved for some funny reason but anyway shoutout to all of those who have ever read this story!). Okay, enough ranting. I present to you the 21st and final chapter of "My Grail War". I don't own most of the characters. They belong to the Fate universe.**

 **A few years later…**

I ran through the corridors of the complex, my hair flying behind me as I clutched my books. "Oh shit! Not again!" I groaned as I ran towards one of the double doors ahead of me. As I slammed my way inside, several heads turned to look at me and I bowed my head, sliding into one of the empty seats. "Nice of you to join us, Tohsaka-san," a cool voice said and I looked up to see Sakura looking at me, a smudge look on her face. "I am so sorry. I overslept," I stuttered as I started to get out my materials.

"If you're late one more time, I'm going to lock the doors and bar anyone from giving you any notes regarding the lesson," she snarled as some of the students laughed. Blushing, I opened my textbook and she resumed her lesson on gem magic. I copied the notes into my book, my mind on full study mode. I drank the information hungrily like a sponge, scribbling as fast as I could.

Its been nearly a month since I have been admitted into Clock Tower as a student. Rin got into contact with the Clock Tower officials to sort out things on what happened at Fujuki City. It took months for the whole situation to get into control and what had happened at the city was faked as a freak nuclear explosion and Fuyuki City has been permanently designated as a Dangerous Area. I had been interrogated by the highest members of the association, questioning me about the war and asking for details on what had happened. Cal got interrogated as well along with the rest of my family and by the time we were done, we would go home and just lock ourselves in our rooms.

I knew each of us were having a hard time dealing with the lost of our servants. Technically, we didn't even have a winner for the sixth Holy Grail War. I would spend hours gazing at the ceiling, remembering the times I had with Archer. Images such as when we went shopping, when we went touring around the city, our first encounter when I had summoned him, they would leave me crying for hours at a time as I cried myself to sleep. "Archer, you moron," I mumbled under my breath, looking at a photograph I had managed to get when he was still around. He was clad in his leather jacket and I was smiling while he looked flustered as I took the selfie.

"What is this strange device?" he had asked as I adjusted the angle. "Well, this is called a handphone. And we're about to take a selfie. I don't really agree with selfies but since we don't really have anyone to take a picture of us, whatever," I had grinned as I positioned it. "Humans," he had muttered as I snapped the picture. I remembered him complaining on how weird he looked in the picture and he had tried to delete it while I waved it in his face. The picture had been taken at the bay, the sun setting behind us.

As I moped, a knock came at the door and I switched off my phone, pretending to sleep. "Yuki?" a voice called as Rin entered, a tray in her hands. "Morning, mum," I said and she made a face. "That title still doesn't sit well with me," she said as she set down the tray. Hot tea had been brewed in the teapot and she poured it out for me and I took a sip. "Ahh this is the life," I said as I swung my legs over the bed. "Thought you might be hungry. I never had experience taking care of a kid so I hope I don't seem to odd," she said. "It's cool. I always wanted to know my own mother," I said and she looked at me.

"So you did suspect it," she said. "Well, I didn't really look like my parents for starters and I kind of overheard them talking to my grandparents about it when I was little. They never did tell me about it though," I said. "Believe me. I would have done anything to take back the moment I left you on their doorstep. There hasn't been a single day where I never stop thinking about you," she said as she gripped her skirt. "Mum," I whispered as I set down my cup and hugged her. She gripped me hard, soft tears wetting my shirt.

"Anyway, this came by familiar this morning," she sniffed as she handed me a letter. I eyed the address as I turned it over. "London?" I wondered as I ripped it open. As I scanned the contents, she smiled at me with pride. "You are the rightful heir of the Tohsaka family and since you participated in the Grail war and survived, its only natural you would be invited to join Clock Tower," she said and I grinned madly as I scanned the contents. "I leave in September," I said as she stood up.

"Well there's still time for you to train. Why not we get started? That way you wouldn't turn out to be as lousy as poor Shirou," she said. "Can you not tease poor dad? He isn't that bad you know," I said as she laughed. "Well your father was always the clumsy one," she said just as she slammed into a wall of flesh. "Well what was that about me being clumsy," Shirou grinned down on Rin, who flushed red. "Idiot," she muttered as he rubbed her head and kissed her gently. "Adults," I muttered as I left them to do their thing.

When I reached Cal's door, I knocked it to find it unlocked. It swung open and I peered into the dark room. A large trunk was open and clothes had been thrown inside. "It isn't good to peer at people's things you know," a voice said and I whirled around to see Cal, who grinned. "How did your training go?" I asked as he strode over to sit on the bed, where I joined him. "Well, the usual. I just got the green light of joining the Mages Association. That way I get to do more field work," he said.

"So how long will you be gone?" I asked and he shrugged. "No clue. It depends. But I can still drop by and see you in London," he said. "Forgot you were British," I grinned as he punched he lightly. "Hey," he said as we laughed for a moment, watching the sunset outside Tohsaka mansion. "It has been a crazy few months, hasn't it?" I asked him. "Yeah," he said as he looked at me. "Say, do you wanna go grab a bite tonight. I know the place is still pretty messed up but I can find a place," he said, placing his hand on mine.

"Are you asking me out?" I grinned and he smiled. "Maybe. Possibly," he said as he leaned closer. My breath hitched as he kissed me hard on the mouth and I leaned into the kiss, gripping his shirt tightly. He threatened to remove my shirt but I stopped him, breaking the kiss. "I'm sorry. I can't do this," I said as I got up. He rolled up from the bed and swung his legs over the edge. "You still miss him, don't you?" he said and I nodded. "But, since you're a pretty good kisser, maybe I might give you another shot," I smiled and he grinned, messing up his hair with a free hand. "You're really weird, you know that, Tohsaka?" he said as we laughed.

…..

I walked in the library, running my hand along spines of the books before pulling one out. As I walked over to one of the long tables, I blew the dust away from the cover and turned open the book. _The Holy Grail War is a competition that decides the ownership of the Holy Grail through a battle royale. While there have been conflicts about the past Holy Grail wars, it mostly refers to the Masters, proficient magi who summon Servants, powerful familiars who aid them in their quest and they battle to the death until only one Master and Servant pair is left. Seven Servants are summoned in a War and they are split into different categories. They are the Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Assasin, Berserker and Caster classes._

My hand ran along the page where pictures of each Servant was illustrated, running my hand over the Archer picture. "Archer…" I whispered just as a shadow came behind me. I whipped around to see a small girl, her eyes round behind glasses. "Are you Tohsaka Yuki?" she asked, her British accent strong. It took me a while to learn English but I guess I'm getting better at it now. "Yes," I said and she smiled wide, holding out a pen and paper. "Can you sign this?!" she blurted and I smiled, taking it from. It turns out surviving a Grail War turns you into a sort of celebrity around here.

"Thanks so much!" she squealed, bowing low before running out. I ran my hand through my hair, trying to stop myself from smiling as I caught a glimpse of the time. "Oh shit! Its almost time for physical training!" I moaned as I ran out of the library, grateful I was already in my training attire. I slammed my way into the underground training area, people already starting to spar. "You're late," a voice drawled as Gretel Lightbane walked from behind a pillar, her hands glad in gloves and wearing a two piece training suit.

"Sorry," I muttered as I took off my coat. Some of the boys whistled as I peeled off my shirt, revealing a two piece suit that exposed my belly and most of my legs. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and got into position. "Let's go!" she shouted as she slammed into me, her movement enhanced with magic. I muttered a spell under my breath, causing lines to snake along my body and I leaped into the air, narrowly getting smashed by her. "The two hulks are duking out again?" a boy whispered to his companion.

"Don't say that unless you want to get smashed by her!" his friend hissed as Gretel came flying at them, slamming her fist into the pillar. They yelped and fled as the pillar almost came crashing down. I threw my fist at her, yelling as it connected with her. "Yes!" I screamed to myself when she knocked me from under, causing me to fall on my back. As I grunted, she leapt high, her fist raised. I muttered another spell and leaped out of the way, the place where I had stood cracking under her fist.

"Holy shit," I groaned as I held my hands in a particular boxing position. "Let's see if this works," I muttered as she charged at me. As she thrust her arm forward, I ducked, grappling her arm and throwing her down, my arm wrapped around her neck. She wheezed as I grappled her down, sweat dripping from my brow. "That's enough, Tohsaka," a voice came as Rin appeared, a smile on her face. "Awesome work, mate," Gretel grinned as I pulled her up. "Anime never fails you, especially Attack on Titan," I grinned as we patted each other.

"Come on. You didn't forget our little trip, didn't you?" Rin said as I dried myself off with a towel. After I had showered, we hopped onto a bus and it sped off down the road. As I listened to music, I watched as the scenery changed from brick buildings to grassy fields and forests. The mechanical voice called out the name of our destination and we got down, the bus rumbling down the road. "About time," a man said and Shirou appeared, a small basket in his hand.

"Hey Dad," I said as I hugged him tight. We now have a sort of family tradition of meeting up at this place once a year. We sat under a tree, Shirou handing out sandwiches to everyone and we chatted about how things were these past few months. I talked about school while Rin and Shirou talked about the work they had to deal with the Mages Association. As the sun began to set, we walked as one down the hill to where a massive ruin of a building lay.

We walked towards the small plot that lay in the middle of the area, a small sign knocked into the ground. "Here lies King Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot," the sign read. Shirou knelt down the ground and picked up some of the dirt from the grave, his eyes shining. As he talked to Saber for a while, I looked around me, the trees gently swaying in the breeze. "She must be at peace in such a beautiful place," I said and Rin smiled, putting a hand over my shoulder. We watched as Shirou talked to his lost Servant and lover, his words filled with such love and longing.

"Hey, you do know we're married. Show me more love, Emiya-kun!" Rin snapped as Shirou got up. "Sure. What do you want, Tohsaka?" he grinned and I rolled my eyes. "Why don't you two call each other by your first names?" I wondered as they laughed. "Habits," they both said together and we ended up laughing all the way to the bus station. As I sat in the bus on the way back to Clock Tower, I gazed at the setting sun and gripped the necklace around my throat. "Here, have this. It's a Tohsaka heirloom," Rin said as she put it around my neck.

"I used it to summon Archer didn't I?" I said as I touched it. "Yeah. It was the same for me too," she said as I hugged her tight. "I miss him so much," I whispered as she stroked my head. As I gaze at the sun, I gripped the gem hard. "One day, I'll see you again, Archer," I whispered as we rumbled off into the sunset.

…..

A lone figure walked through the sand dunes, his face covered with a cloth to prevent sand from blinding him. He had a quiver of arrows hidden under his cloak along with a bow. When the wind ceased, he pulled down his mask and gazed at the setting sun. He smiled as it cast an orange glow on him, illuminating his brown skin. "I miss you too, Yuki," Archer smiled as he walked purposefully into the sand.

 **Thanks for reading this fanfic! I really enjoyed writing about Yuki, Archer, Cal, Rin, Shirou and all the other characters in this story! Catch more of my works at my profile! Thank you once again for reading. As Shadowhunters say when they bid farewell, Ave Atque Vale and until we meet again, sayonara.**


End file.
